9 Mois de bonheur, ou presque
by xx-amaterasu-xx
Summary: (Spoil Chapitre 700) Quatre ans après la Grande guerre, nos jeunes ninjas ont grandi. Sakura et Sasuke se sont mariés, mais les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi simples, surtout lorsque Sakura apprend qu'elle est enceinte. Le jeune couple va découvrir ce que le mariage et la grossesse impliquent, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.
1. Le premier mois

**Mot de l'auteure: Naruto est le manga avec lequel j'ai commencé l'écriture des fanfics, il y a de cela presque dix ans. A l'époque j'écrivais des histoires d'amour à deux balles, pleines de fautes d'orthographes, relatant l'histoire de nos jeunes ninjas pendant des vacances ou autre. Puis j'ai grandi, en même temps que ces personnages, et mes fanfics sont devenues plus sombres, plus matures et sur des sujets assez profonds (La guerre, la solitude etc..). J'avais perdu mon inspiration de petite fille pleine d'imagination. Puis est venue la fin de Naruto... Et là je fus électrifiée par des émotions aussi fortes les unes que les autres. J'ai d'abord vu mes espoirs pour mes deux couples préférés se broyer (ShikaIno/NejiTen) à tout jamais. Mais voir Sasuke et Sakura mariés, avec une magnifique... Salade (Je ne vais pas faire une blague là dessus...) m'ont rappelé à quel point j'aimais ce couple, quand j'étais encore une enfant. Ca m'a rappelé aussi toutes les fanfics que j'ai écrites sur eux et que j'ai enterré au fil des années dans des archives que je n'ai plus jamais osé consulter. J'avais complètement perdu espoir en eux, puis vint ce dernier chapitre qui me bouleversa complètement. Il avait tout d'un coup déterré toutes ces histoires que je m'imaginais, tous mes espoirs de petite fille! Kishimoto a réalisé un de mes rêves ! Et aujourd'hui, je retrouve l'inspiration pour réécrire de nouveau, après des années, une fanfic qui ne soit ni tragique, ni dramatique, ni philosophique. C'est une fanfic dont le couple principal est SasuSaku, et qui relate leur vie de couple pendant la grossesse de Sakura. Je précise aussi que c'est une fanfic mature, avec des scènes érotiques assez accentuées et une description de la grossesse d'un point de vue réaliste. J'espère que vous allez aimer ! **

**Chapitre 1:**** Le premier mois**

Presque quatre ans se sont écroulés depuis la 4éme grande guerre. Nos jeunes héros ont grandi, et la paix s'est installée dans ce village après des mois de grisaille. Ce jour là était un jour d'Octobre assez ensoleillé. Sakura était entrain d'examiner un vieil homme à l'hôpital. Tout allait pour le mieux, sauf qu'elle avait chaud, très chaud. L'odeur des médicaments autour d'elle lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle soupira et s'attacha les cheveux avant d'enlever son gilet. Elle laissa échapper un souffle. Le vieux monsieur qu'elle examinait lui demanda :

"Vous allez bien?"

"Oui oui.. Juste une bouffée de chaleur." répondit elle en souriant.

Elle appliqua son tensiomètre autour du bras du vieil homme et là, elle eut soudainement des vertiges. Elle se mit à trembler et l'appareil tomba de ses mains. Elle sentit comme des nausées la frapper et courut vers le lavabo d'à coté. Le patient, choqué, se leva et partit chercher d'autres médecins pour la voir. Shizune arriva en courant.

" Sakura? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?"

Sakura essayait bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Elle se lava le visage et la bouche puis s'assit sur la chaise à coté et murmura à son patient:

"Je suis vraiment désolée monsieur.. Vous êtes venu vous faire examiner et c'est votre médecin qui se sent mal"

"Mon enfant, ne forcez surtout pas ! Vous semblez si fatiguée et si affaiblie, faites attention à vous, vous devez nous montrer l'exemple!" répondit il en souriant chaleureusement.

Shizune semblait inquiète. Elle mit sa main sur le front de Sakura:

"Tu as de la fièvre Sakura... et tu sembles tellement fatiguée. Rentre et repose toi, je m'occupe du reste des patients"

"Merci Shizune.. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je me sens toute étourdie et bizarre"

"Rentre chez toi"

Sakura sourit puis prit ses affaires et quitta l'hôpital. Ca faisait déjà quelques jours qu'elle avait ce sentiment permanant de fatigue. Elle se réveillait au milieu de la nuit toute en sueur sans pour autant faire de cauchemar et respirait difficilement. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se mettait à vomir ainsi. Arrivée chez elle, elle déposa ses affaires sur la table à l'entrée puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle ouvrit le robinet et remplit la baignoire d'eau chaude. Pendant que la mousse se formait lentement, elle contemplait par la porte ouverte son nouveau "Chez soi".

Quatre ans s'étaient déjà écroulé depuis que la guerre avait pris fin. Sasuke était parti tout de suite après pour un voyage de deux ans, durant lequel il avait fait une introspection et avait découvert ce monde qu'il avait rejeté pendant toutes ces années. Elle se rappelle encore du jour où il était revenu. Elle dormait dans sa chambre quand elle avait senti un vent souffler. En se réveillant, elle avait trouvé sa fenêtre ouverte. Elle s'était levée pour la fermer, quand soudain elle l'avait senti la serrer entre ses bras par derrière en lui murmurant "Je suis revenu..."

C'était lui... C'était Sasuke, qui après toutes ces années était revenu à tout jamais à Konoha. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé un bonheur aussi intense que ce jour là. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Dans cette chambre illuminée par la lune, ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser qui ne fut que le préambule d'une nuit torride. Même aujourd'hui ils ne se souviennent pas de comment ce désir s'est déclenché, ni comment ils se sont trouvés sur ce lit, mais ce soir là, ils s'étaient entièrement donnés l'un à l'autre pour la première fois. Sakura qui avait gardé au fond de son cœur cet amour profond et passionné pour Sasuke était tellement heureuse et tellement fière de lui offrir sa virginité. Sasuke en était très ému, et lui avait soufflé à l'oreille son amour pour elle, un "Je t'aime" qui ressemblait à un souffle d'ange, dont la douceur et l'intensité avaient illuminés les yeux de Sakura.

Puis avait commencé leur relation amoureuse. Sasuke gardait toujours son air froid et hautain, mais Sakura réussissait d'une certaine manière à faire fondre la glace lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Leur relation ne fut pas une grande surprise pour les autres ninjas qui étaient ravis de voir le jeune couple s'épanouir après toutes ces années de douleur. Puis un soir, après qu'il ait débarqué chez elle par la fenêtre pour l'énième fois, sans chercher à être romantique, Sasuke lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi surprise de sa vie et sa réponse fut assez rapide. Même maintenant quand elle y repense, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris ce soir là pour lui demander sa main aussi subitement. Peut être qu'il avait eu cette envie après avoir assisté au mariage de Naruto et Hinata ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle était comblée de devenir Madame Uchiwa, l'épouse du dernier survivant du clan. La cérémonie de leur mariage fût assez discrète: Une petite réception où seulement la famille de Sakura et leurs amis proches avaient assisté. Sasuke était très gêné durant toute la cérémonie, mais même derrière son air austère, il ne pouvait cacher son bonheur.

Puis ils s'étaient installés ensemble. Ils avaient loué ce petit appartement. Sakura, qui avait pendant des années gardé dans son compte d'épargne tout l'argent qu'elle avait gagné durant ses nombreuses missions ne s'était pas retenue. Leur appartement était certes petit et simplement décoré, mais il était très convivial: Une petite cuisine qui donnait sur un salon composé d'un canapé en velours noir, d'une table basse en ébène et d'une télévision. A droite il y avait une grande table à manger entourée de deux chaises en ébène aussi. Au coin il y avait une porte qui menait vers la chambre à coucher aux couleurs monochromes, composée d'un grand lit double, d'une armoire et d'un bureau. Le tout plus une salle de bain centrée par une baignoire assez grande pour deux personnes.

Sakura sortit de ses pensées une fois la baignoire remplie et mousseuse. Elle se déshabilla et pénétra lentement dans l'eau chaude. La différence thermale entre le haut et le bas de son ventre la fit frissonner. Elle passa de l'eau sur ses cheveux puis s'allongea tout le long de la baignoire, fermant les yeux.

L'appartement était silencieux, et par la fenêtre ouverte laissant passer la vapeur, elle pouvait écouter le son de Konoha: Les voix des gens entremêlées qui se distinguaient à peine, le son du vent, de la vie... Elle sourit et regarda le vase à coté du lavabo.

Sakura aimait la simplicité, mais s'accrochait quand même aux petits détails. Par exemple, elle aimait les nombreux vases qu'elle gardait dans chaque pièce et qu'elle garnissait de fleurs chaque matin. Elle aimait aussi les petites bougies parfumées qu'elle illuminait chaque soirée, et puis son service de thé en porcelaine que sa mère lui avait offert le jour de son mariage et qu'elle adorait tant partager avec Sasuke pendant leurs soirées en tête à tête. Sasuke quant à lui trouvait au départ ces habitudes bêtes et insignifiantes. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'y habituait, et plus il y trouvait du charme, voire même une nécessité vitale. Il aimait rentrer d'une mission et trouver un dîner préparé avec amour, le partager avec elle puis laver ensemble la vaisselle. Il aimait aussi siroter un thé en regardant un film assis sur le canapé avec Sakura allongée sur ses cuisses. D'ailleurs pendant ces moments là, Sakura adorait voir Sasuke prétendre ne pas être intéressé par le film alors qu'il regardait avec attention chaque scène en attendant la suite. Il aimait aussi quand ils sortaient se promener ensemble, sautant d'arbre en arbre, survolant des vallées et s'arrêtant aux endroits les plus beaux pour s'y relaxer. Il avait d'ailleurs exploré des montagnes, des chutes, des rivières et des rizières qu'il n'avait jamais visité à Konoha. Il avait même découvert un nouveau plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible il y a quelques années: s'entrainer avec elle. Sakura lui avait prouvé son amélioration au combat et sa force monstrueuse pendant la guerre, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse lui tenir tête dans un combat.

Mais surtout, malgré le fait qu'il le cachait et le niait, ce qu'il aimait le plus c'était quand ils ouvraient une bouteille après l'autre et qu'ils se soulaient ensemble. La première fois que Sakura avait voulu boire avec lui, il avait soufflé de son air hautain que c'était bête, que ça ne lui ferait rien de toute façon. Mais en fait, il tenait très mal l'alcool et se trouvait à faire des folies qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire. En réalité, il ne se rappelait jamais de ce qui se passait pendant ces soirées là, et Sakura non plus. Mais ils avaient compris qu'ils devraient peut être supprimer cette habitude le jour où en se réveillant, avaient trouvé l'appartement dans un état apocalyptique: Les meubles renversés, des nouilles collées à la télévision, de la purée, du gâteau et tout un tas de fruits écrasés partout sur les murs, de la crème et des kilos de viande parsemant le sol et les meubles, et la cerise sur le gâteau... En se réveillant, ils étaient allongés sur le sol du salon tous nus, les corps dégoulinants de chocolat avec comme supplément le rideau déchiré entre les mains de Sakura.

Ce jour là, Sasuke n'avait jamais été aussi gêné de sa vie. Tout laissait envisager une guerre de nourriture mêlée à une luxure presque immorale. Sakura en avait bien ri. Ils ne se rappelaient pas de cette nuit là, mais leurs corps en avaient gardé les séquelles: Sakura avait passé presque une semaine à marcher en canard, se crispant de douleur en essayant de se tenir droite alors que Sasuke avait des bleus partout. Cependant, leurs nuits sensuelles ne se limitaient pas qu'aux nuits d'ivresse. Même sobres ils partageait des moments de jouissance et d'amour fou. Puis lorsqu'ils avaient des journées libres, ils prenaient du plaisir à les passer au lit, bras dans les bras, à se regarder, à se cajoler, à se découvrir chaque jour un peu plus.

Sakura avait d'ailleurs remarqué que Sasuke avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il s'était installé avec elle. En effet, malgré le fait qu'il essayait bien que mal de le cacher par fierté, il avait développé un sourire qu'il ne montrait qu'à elle. Elle lui avait rempli le vide qu'il avait dans le cœur, et lui, qui aimait par dessus tout les missions et les combats, attendait chaque jour de rentrer chez lui pour partager de nouveau ces moments de bonheur auprès de sa compagne.

Les pensées de Sakura furent interrompues par l'eau qui refroidissait. Elle se lava puis se couvrit de sa cape de bain, se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette avant de sortir. A peine avait elle mis le pied dehors qu'elle fut de nouveau possédée par l'envie de vomir. Elle se précipita vers les toilettes. Elle avait le vertige et même l'odeur du shampoing lui était devenue insupportable.

Elle se lava le visage puis s'allongea sur le canapé sans même se changer. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à ce moment là et Sasuke entra. Il plissa les yeux à la vue de Sakura:

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'es pas supposée être à l'hôpital?"

"J'ai pris congrès pour aujourd'hui, j'étais fatiguée" répondit elle sans trop s'approfondir dans les détails pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

"Tu es malade?"

Sakura soupira et tenta de changer le sujet:

" Non, ça va.. Dis moi toi plus toi, tu n'étais pas supposé aller en mission?"

Sasuke répondit "La mission a été retardée. C'est Kakashi qui a donné cet ordre. Il a dit que demain est le 10 Octobre, le jour où nous avons gagné la guerre. Il veut que tout le village fête ça"

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Le 10 Octobre? Elle se leva en se précipitant vers son calendrier, le parcourant lentement. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Le 21 Août... C'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu ses règles. Son cœur se mit à battre anormalement et elle avala sa salive. Sasuke sentit le malaise de Sakura et s'approcha d'elle:

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive..?"

Sakura reposa le calendrier et prit un grand souffle avant de sourire:

"Je me suis juste rendue compte que ça fait maintenant exactement quatre ans que la guerre est terminée"

Sasuke n'était pas convaincu par sa réponse, mais pour le distraire, Sakura l'embrassa, passant ses mains autour de son dos. Sasuke fut surpris par le baiser soudain de sa femme, auquel il répondit avec passion, passant une main dans son cou pendant que l'autre dénouait maladroitement sa cape de bain. Le tissu qui la couvrait partit rejoindre le sol. Il plaça ensuite ses mains en dessous des douces hanches de sa femme, les soulevant autour de sa taille tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Sakura passa ses jambes autour du dos de Sasuke pendant que celui ci la portait jusqu'à leur chambre.

Ils se trouvèrent tous les deux sur leur lit. Sasuke embrassait avec passion et fougue les lèvres de Sakura, descendant jusqu'à ses seins qu'il agrippait presque sauvagement. Sakura laissa échapper un gémissement en sentant les dents de Sasuke se resserrer sur ses tétons . Sa langue caressait chaque courbe de son corps. Elle passa ses mains autour de Sasuke, soulevant son haut qui partit rejoindre le sol en un rien de temps, suivi du reste de ses vêtements. Leurs lèvres continuèrent leur bataille passionnée pendant que Sasuke passait lentement ses doigts dans l'entre jambe de Sakura. Il sentit un cri de plaisir s'étouffer dans leur baiser. Sa respiration s'accélérait en même temps que le mouvement de la main de son amant, qui s'exaltait de la voir ainsi répondre à son désir, le guidant par ses mouvements de hanches. Il pressa alors sa main à un endroit précis ce qui eut pour effet de rompre leur baiser qui fut remplacé par un gémissement aigu suivi d'une jouissance sans réserve.

Mais Sasuke n'en n'avait pas fini avec elle, ceci n'était que le préambule de leurs ébats. D'un geste ferme, il pénétra sa femme. Il laissa échapper un gémissement sentant l'humidité et la chaleur de Sakura le parcourir. Il entama des vas et viens alors que Sakura, même pas encore remise de sa précédente jouissance se trouvait encore une fois au summum du plaisir. Leurs gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts, alors qu'ils altéraient des mouvements presque agressifs. Sasuke sentit le plaisir monter en lui jusqu'à la déflagration. Il laissa un échapper un râle de plaisir, laissant aller sa semence en elle, dévalant les sillons de leurs muscles respectifs. Sakura cria de plaisir se laissant porter par la jouissance. Sasuke se laissa aller sur elle la tête posée contre sa poitrine, essayant bien que mal de reprendre le rythme de sa respiration normale. Leurs cœurs battaient fort et d'un même écho. Sakura embrassa le front de Sasuke en murmurant dans un soupire:

" Je t'aime"

Sasuke répondit à sa femme par un doux baiser.


	2. Le deuxième mois

**Chapitre 2 : Le deuxième mois**

Ce jour là était un grand jour, le fameux 10 Octobre. Le 6éme Hokage Hatake Kakashi l'avait déclaré jour férié, et tout le village était en fête. Les rues étaient magnifiquement décorées de lanternes et de fleurs. Tous les shinobis de tous les villages étaient venus assister à ce festival. Les marchants offraient tout gratuitement: Les brochettes de viande, les boissons, les bonbons et même les ramens pour le plus le plus grand bonheur de Naruto. Tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Tous étaient heureux et émus. Ce jour là représentait beaucoup pour eux, car la fin de cette guerre avait marqué un nouveau départ et la concrétisation du plus grand rêve des shinobis: La paix entre tous les pays.

Sasuke avait jusqu'ici raté les trois dernières fêtes organisées en cet honneur. Il était pourtant le premier à être comblé de cette victoire, car elle représentait pour lui l'aboutissement de tous les espoirs d'Itachi, ces espoirs pour lesquels il avait sacrifié sa vie. Sasuke se contentait toujours de regarder de loin le sourire de ces villageois, se sentant apaisé et fier, surtout après que l'actuel Hokage ait dévoilé au village les détails sur l'affaire d'Itachi, lui rendant son honneur et son statut de héro. Sauf que cette année, Sakura a insisté plus que d'habitude pour qu'ils participent ensemble à cette grande festivité. Sasuke céda bien que ça l'importunait.

Sakura tenait la main de Sasuke, toute excitée face aux jeux, aux défilés et aux stands qui s'étendaient tout le long du village. Elle s'arrêtait à chaque mètre et dégustait chaque friandise offerte. Sasuke la regardait avec sérénité. Il semblait impassible mais son regard reflétait un grand bonheur qui s'intensifia encore plus à la vue de tous ses anciens amis attablés dans un coin où était offert un grand banquet. Le jeune couple partit les rejoindre. Tous ceux qui avaient contribué à la grande bataille étaient présents, levant le même verre, avec le même sourire, sans bandeau ni quoi que ce soit qui puisse les différencier. Ils parlaient d'histoires un peu futiles, mais des histoires qui leur faisaient sentir qu'ils étaient bel et bien vivant, que ceci n'était pas un rêve ! Que la paix était là, et qu'ils la goûtaient, la sentaient, l'entendaient, la voyaient, la touchait, la vivaient !

Kakashi se leva, réclamant le silence. Tout le monde se tut. Ce dernier commença:

"Je suis ravi de vous voir tous ici aujourd'hui. Ce jour nous rappelle notre plus grande victoire, nous tous en tant qu'alliés, malgré notre passé, malgré nos différences. En ce grand jours nous avons serré nos mains et nous avons sauvé le futur. Je veux remercier chacun d'entre vous du fond du cœur, et je veux rendre hommage à tous ceux qui ont péri pour nous offrir aujourd'hui ce bonheur... Nous avons tous commis des erreurs et cette guerre nous as permis d'ouvrir les yeux et de renouer les liens brisés. Pour cela, j'ai envie de remercier une personne en particulier... Le héro de la guerre, mon très cher disciple Naruto !"

Naruto sourit un peu gêné face aux applaudissements de la foule qui sifflait et criait son nom. Kakashi s'approcha de son élève et termina:

"Le 10 Octobre marque aussi ton anniversaire, Naruto... Tu as grandi, tu as aujourd'hui 21ans. J'ai longtemps pensé au cadeau que je pouvais t'offrir pour ce grand jour, dans lequel tu entres officiellement dans l'âge adulte..."

Kakashi s'approcha d'avantage de son élève, soulevant sa coiffe d'Hokage qu'il posa ensuite délicatement sur la tête de Naruto:

"Joyeux anniversaire, Nanadaime*"

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, qui ne tardèrent pas à se remplir de larmes. Toute la foule se mit à applaudir très fort, même Sasuke souriait sincèrement en voyant cette scène qui l'émouvait particulièrement. Le jeune blond n'en revenait pas. Il sécha ses larmes d'un coup de manche, ne trouvant même plus les mots pour s'exprimer.

Sakura aussi avait les larmes yeux, des larmes de bonheur intense et d'émotion forte. Elle se rappela du premier jour où Kakashi leur avait demandé leurs ambitions pour le futur. Ils l'avaient tous fait... ils avaient réalisés leurs rêves: Elle était mariée à Sasuke. Ce dernier avait vengé son clan et retrouvé sa voie... et voilà que leur meilleur ami venait de concrétiser sous leurs yeux son plus grand rêve: Il est aujourd'hui 7éme Hokage.

La fête marquait son plein, tout le monde était festif surtout après la grande nouvelle de la soirée. Le banquet avait commencé, et tout le monde était réuni, savourant les plats traditionnels de chaque village le sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke, accompagné de Sakura partit rejoindre Naruto. Il tendit sa main à son plus grand ami et rival de toujours, disant avec un sourire rare et serein:

"Félicitations, Nanadaime."

Naruto écarquilla les yeux face à ce geste inattendu de la part de Sasuke. Il lui afficha un large sourire et lui tendit la main à son tour

"Merci, Sasuke..."

Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble, le sourire aux lèvres, Naruto levant son verre aux autres villageois, le cœur plein d'émotions fortes.

Sakura tenait son verre sans boire une gorgée. Elle regardait son reflet dedans, à la fois comblée et anxieuse, quand soudain, elle fut frappée de nouveau par ses nausées et partit en courant vomir derrière les buissons.

Elle se tenait le ventre, tremblante, commençant à croire en ce qu'elle niait profondément. C'est là qu'une voix la fit sursauter:

" Sakura, quelque chose ne va pas?"

Sakura tourna la tête, c'était Hinata qui la regardait inquiète. Elle crispa sa main autour de son ventre puis demanda dans un murmure sans réellement répondre à la question de son amie:

" Hinata... Est ce que tu peux activer ton Byakugan et m'examiner?"

Hinata écarquilla les yeux en devinant ce qui pouvait être la raison de sa mauvaise mine. Elle activa son Byakugan et inspecta langoureusement Sakura. Elle s'arrêta au niveau du ventre en voyant une tache noire anormale. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise:

"Sakura... Tu es..."

"Enceinte." Soupira Sakura qui avait compris que ses doutes étaient bel et bien vrais.

Hinata désactiva son Byakugan avant d'afficher un large sourire:

"Mais c'est merveilleux Sakura ! Tu as en toi une nouvelle flamme qui va redonner vie aux Uchiwas ! Sasuke va être ravi d'apprendre ça ! Félicitations !"

Sakura sourit:

"Merci Hinata ! Et toi alors? C'est quand que tu feras des héritiers à ce cher Naruto?"

Hinata rougit en caressant son ventre

"Dans quelques mois..."

Sakura laissa échapper un cri de surprise:

"TU ES ENCEINTE?!"

"Oui... depuis presque trois mois"

"Félicitations Hinata ! Et moi qui croyais être la première ! Je n'en reviens pas qu'on soit enceintes en même temps. Naruto doit être aux anges, il vient de réaliser son rêve et il va en plus être papa !"

"Oui !"

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient comblées de bonheur. Elle repartirent rejoindre la foule, terminant la soirée dans le rire et la bonne humeur. Au lever du soleil, après une soirée festive et arrosée, chacun quitta les lieux pour retourner chez lui. Arrivés chez eux, Sasuke et Sakura se changèrent et se mirent au lit.

"Tu n'as rien mangé pendant toute la soirée, qu'est ce qui se passe?" demanda Sasuke.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux par cette question soudaine. Elle était un peu nerveuse, ne sachant pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle savait bien qu'il n'attendait que ça et qu'il serait l'homme le plus heureux s'il venait à savoir que sa femme allait bientôt redonner vie à son clan. Mais elle avait peur, sans même comprendre pourquoi. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis prit un grand souffle. Elle tendit sa main à Sasuke en lui disant:

"Sasuke, donne moi ta main et ferme les yeux"

Ce dernier, surpris par la requête soudaine de sa femme soupira et s'exécuta.

"N'ouvre pas les yeux, concentre toi et dis moi ce que tu sens"

Elle posa délicatement la main qu'il venait de lui tendre sur son ventre. Sasuke, toujours les yeux fermés fronça les sourcils. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi, à essayer de cerner ce drôle de sentiment qui le submergeait à ce contact. Puis il sentit son cœur se nouer avant d'ouvrir subitement les yeux. Son expression avait complètement changé. Il avait la bouche entrouverte. les sourcils légèrement soulevés, les yeux écarquillés et comme mouillés. Il regarda Sakura qui fixait son ventre en souriant.

"Je sens... une présence..." dit-t-il.

Sakura leva ses yeux émeraudes étincelants de larmes, croisant le regard flamboyant et dérouté de son mari. Les battements du cœur de ce dernier s'étaient subitement accélérés. Il murmura d'une voix coupée:

"Sa...kura... tu es...enceinte?"

Celle ci lui afficha un sourire tremblant, laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue rosie par l'émotion. Elle hocha lentement la tête tandis que les larmes de joie coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Sasuke était stupéfait. Il baissa lentement ses yeux encore écarquillés, regardant ce ventre plat sur lequel sa main était posée. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il pouvait l'entendre résonner dans ses tympans. Ses lèvres tremblantes étaient légèrement entrouvertes alors que son regard d'habitude froid et impassible avait disparu. Il était comme un enfant auquel ses parents venaient d'offrir un cadeau qu'il désirait depuis des années. Un regard brillant de stupéfaction, d'éblouissement, de ravissement, d'allégresse... un regard submergé d'émotions, un océan de sentiments intenses. Il bougeait ses doigts tremblants lentement et délicatement sur le ventre de Sakura avant de lever son regard pour croiser celui en larmes de Sakura. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il sentit comme une boule dans sa gorge bloquer sa voix. Même ses lèvres frémissantes n'arrivaient pas à se rappeler des mouvements pour prononcer ce qu'il avait dans le cœur. Il déglutina sa salive, ne sachant quoi dire ni par où commencer. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire ! Cette nouvelle représentait tant pour lui ! Lui dont le clan avait été massacré, lui qui n'avait rien su protéger, lui qui s'était tant de fois trompé de chemin, lui qui n'avait rien compris au sens même de l'existence, lui qui avait erré et qui s'était perdu pendant des années dans l'obscurité... Elle, elle venait de lui offrir à lui, ce qu'il croyait avoir perdu à tout jamais. Il venait de voir tout s'éclairer devant lui. Comment lui expliquer ça ? Comment lui traduire son euphorie dans une phrase? Au moment où il sentit sa gorge se dénouer, il crut pouvoir répondre, mais ses yeux parlèrent avant lui. Sans ne s'en rendre compte, des larmes s'étaient mises à couler tout le long de ses joues devant une Sakura stupéfaite, presque choquée.

Il pleurait. Sasuke pleurait... Cette vision était inédite et inattendue de la part d'un homme comme lui. Sakura était ahurie et en même temps honorée de voir ces larmes couler. Elle avait compris qu'à ce moment là, plus aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Les sentiments de Sasuke l'avaient atteinte et l'avaient complètement enveloppée d'une exaltation intense. Elle posa lentement sa main tremblante sur celle de Sasuke, encore posée sur son ventre et la serra, lui transmettant des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant.

Ce soir là, Sasuke n'avait rien dit. Les mots étaient beaucoup de trop banals pour décrire ce qu'il éprouvait. Il s'était endormi en tenant entre ses bras sa femme, ses mains contre son ventre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il ne se souvient pas avoir aussi bien dormi de sa vie que cette nuit là. Ce soir là il avait rêvé d'une main qui se serrait autour de son doigt... une main d'enfant.

_Dans quelques mois, ce ne sera plus un rêve._

Un mois s'est écroulé et la grossesse de Sakura a commencé à se refléter dans ses gestes et son humeur. Elle est devenue très lunatique: Le matin elle riait, le soir elle pleurait, et cela sans raison. Sasuke qui était très attendri par cette nouvelle s'inquiétait de voir Sakura toujours aussi active, allant même en mission et continuant à s'entrainer comme elle le faisait avant. Un jour, alors qu'ils mangeaient il lui dit:

"Sakura, arrête de t'entrainer"

"Pardon? Pourquoi?"

"Tu es enceinte"

"Et alors? Je ne suis qu'au 2éme mois de ma grossesse. Tu sais être enceinte ne veut pas dire s'enterrer pendant neuf mois..."

"Sakura, je n'ai pas envie de trop tourner autour du pot, arrête de t'entrainer, c'est tout"

Sakura, qui d'habitude faisait ce que Sasuke voulait sans trop poser de questions sentit la colère monter. Elle frappa la table d'un coup qui la fissura avant de crier:

"NON MAIS?! Dis moi en plus je suis ennuyante et que je dois tout faire et me taire? Je suis une Kunoichi moi aussi ! Si je ne m'entraine pas qui défendra le village hein? Tu dis ça parce que tu crois qu'être enceinte, non qu'être une femme signifie se faire protéger et se taire? Je sais ce que je fais!"

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il était un peu choqué de sa réaction mais ne le montrait pas. Quelque part il aimait la voir aussi dynamique et obstinée à défendre son pays, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment. Il répondit froidement:

"Je m'inquiète pour toi et pour le bébé, c'est tout. Après, fais ce que tu veux."

Sur ces mots il se leva de la table et quitta l'appartement. Sakura tout de suite après se mit à se mordre les doigts. Elle savait bien que sur ce coup, il avait raison. Elle même en tant que médecin savait que l'entrainement était strictement interdit pendant la grossesse, surtout les premiers mois car le fœtus est encore minuscule et à peine accroché à l'utérus. Mais ses hormones la poussaient à se rebeller, à aller contre tout par caprice et orgueil déplacé.

D'ailleurs, son fœtus se vengea de son entêtement en jouant de sales tours à son corps. Elle avait constamment chaud en Novembre, et dès qu'elle enlevait son gilet elle était pétrifiée de froid. Elle avait des ballonnements et des brûlures à l'estomac ainsi que des nausées quotidiennes, qui lui faisaient tourner la tête et la mettaient de mauvaise humeur. Elle a dû d'ailleurs se résigner à arrêter l'entrainement pendant toute sa grossesse, se contentant seulement de travailler à l'hôpital. Et même là, elle n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur les tâches les plus basiques avec son dos qui la torturait à chaque pas et geste. Elle rentrait exténuée du travail et dormait à dix neuf heures pour se réveiller le lendemain à neuf heures.

Sasuke s'inquiétait de la voir ainsi mais était quelque part rassuré: Au mois il était sûr que même si elle le voulait, son corps ne lui permettrait pas de s'entrainer. Il se surprenait à passer des heures à la regarder dormir, un filet de bave coulant le long de ses lèvres, et ça l'amusait.

Sakura était pénible, et elle l'était encore plus avec sa grossesse. Et pourtant ce n'était que le début de neuf mois de bonheur, ou presque...

**Mot de l'auteure:** Voilà, le 2éme chapitre est servi. Ce couple m'inspire beaucoup et je prends un grand plaisir à écrire cette fanfic ! J'espère que vous éprouvez le même plaisir en la listant. Je voudrais bien connaitre vos avis sur les points forts et faibles de la fanfic, histoire de me corriger.


	3. Le troisième et quatrième mois

**Chapitre 3: Le troisième et quatrième mois**

Ce jour là, Sasuke était inquiet, très inquiet. Il ne le montrait pas mais il était mort d'inquiétude. Dans quelques mois, il verrait de nouveau son clan renaitre, il deviendra papa... Ceci si Sakura ne succombe pas avant. A son troisième mois de grossesse, son état s'est terriblement dégradé.

Elle ne mangeait plus, et chaque fois qu'elle avalait un morceau de pain elle le vomissait sans tarder. Elle avait beaucoup maigri et des cernes s'étaient dessinés sous ses yeux émeraudes. Elle n'arrivait plus pas à dormir et avait des crises de panique au beau milieu de la nuit. A ces moments là, Sasuke se levait et la serrait entre ses bras, passant le reste de la nuit anxieux au moindre geste de Sakura. Elle, qui quelques semaines auparavant affichait un large sourire à chaque fois qu'il l'enlaçait, ne réagissait plus à ses bras qui la serrent, elle se contentait de rester de marbre. Elle ne lui souriait plus, ne l'embrassait plus, ne lui parlait plus... Elle ressemblait à une coquille vide, un cadavre fatigué et osseux se déplaçant difficilement, faisant en permanence des malaises. Tsunade était venue la consulter plus d'une fois mais elle avait assuré que ce n'était rien de grave, que pour certaines femmes, cette phase de grossesse était plus pénible que pour d'autres.

Sasuke n'arrivait plus à cerner Sakura. Parfois elle se mettait à pleurer comme une enfant. Elle s'étouffait même dans ses sanglots, et là, il était complètement perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait ni comment faire pour la calmer. Il avait commencé à croire qu'elle le faisait exprès pour l'adoucir un peu, pour qu'il laisse paraitre ses sentiments et qu'il passe un peu plus de temps avec elle, mais il avait tort. En fait, elle ne se rendait même pas compte de sa présence. Elle allait juste mal, très mal.

Sasuke, qui par orgueil détestait faire preuve de douceur et de bienveillance, paraissant ainsi faible comme ces autres villageois, avait sans s'en rendre compte commencé à devenir très attentionné à son égard. Il tentait d'apaiser son mal en remplissant les vases de ses fleurs préférées, en lui préparant son thé et en lui achetant ses plats préférés, mais ça ne lui faisait rien. Il en est arrivé jusqu'à se forcer à en préparer lui même, achetant en cachette des livres de cuisine, les camouflant face au vendeur parmi d'autres livres de ninjutsus qu'il jetait par la suite. Il se mettait ensuite aux fourneaux, se surpassant pendant qu'elle dormait alors qu'il détestait ça. Puis après avoir fini sa création culinaire, il l'offrait à Sakura tout fier de lui. Celle ci ne tardait pas à la vomir aussi vite qu'elle la mangeait, laissant Sasuke se jurer de ne plus jamais cuisiner, chose qu'il répétait le lendemain. Il essayait bien que mal de garder son air froid et hautain, mais la voir ainsi le bouleversait. Il passait des heures à la bibliothèque, lisant des livres pharmaceutiques rien que pour trouver un moyen d'atténuer sa douleur. Il avait même demandé l'aide d'Ino, mais même ses meilleures plantes médicinales n'amélioraient son état que pour une ou deux heures, et tout de suite après, elle se retrouvait encore plus affaiblie.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à piéter son orgueil et sa froideur, faisant tout pour ramener à la vie cette Sakura chiante et bavarde. Il voulait lui faire plaisir en la cajolant, en l'embrassant, en lui faisant l'amour. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire, car elle était tellement affaiblie que son corps répondait à peine au plaisir, ou alors elle l'arrêtait en pleine action à cause de son ventre lui faisait affreusement mal. Parfois la douleur était tellement forte qu'elle se remettait encore à pleurer, rendant tous les efforts de Sasuke stériles. Même le Ninjutsu médical ne pouvait rien faire pour apaiser son mal, car il pourrait créer un défaillance à l'embryon qui devait grandir naturellement sans aucune influence extérieure.

Sasuke était complètement démuni et impuissant face à ces circonstances. Il avait connu les pires situations: avait vu sa famille mourir sous ses yeux, son frère bien aimé lui échapper du bout des doigts, son village presque anéanti... Il avait vécu les pires blessures qu'un homme puisse vivre, mais voir Sakura dans cet état, alors que rien, absolument RIEN ne pouvait lui rendre son sourire le déchirait plus que tout. Il en est arrivé à penser que si c'est ça le prix à payer pour que son clan revive, il n'en voulait pas ! Qu'il disparaisse ! Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir Sakura dans cet état. Il ne pouvait pas laisser encore un être cher à ses yeux périr.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à broyer du noir, Sakura se sentait déjà mieux. Elle était entrée dans une nouvelle phase à partir de son 4éme mois de grossesse: l'épanouissement.

En effet, elle avait repris des couleurs et son ventre s'était manifestement arrondi, laissant entrevoir sa grossesse. Ses seins avaient gonflés, lui donnant une silhouette plus féminine. Elle avait aussi beaucoup embelli: Sa peau était devenue plus douce que d'habitude, son regard pétillant de bonheur, ses joues en permanence roses ce qui lui donnait un air coquin. Elle rigolait tout le temps: Avec ses patients à l'hôpital, ses amis, les passants dans la rue... Et même chez elle, on n'entendait que son rire. Elle se surprenait à raconter à Sasuke des blagues pourries voire agaçantes, dont elle était la seule à rigoler. Elle prenait un plaisir fou à cuisiner et laissait exprimer sa fibre artistique en créant des plats colorés et avec des formes variées. Puis, elle décorait l'assiette avec des cœurs en jambon, des oiseaux en fromage et tout un tas d'autres bestioles bizarres et difformes. Sasuke la regardait faire, entre exaspération et amusement, tandis qu'elle chantonnait en bougeant son bassin suivant le rythme de la musique qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Elle avait d'ailleurs retrouvé l'appétit. Beaucoup d'appétit même... Elle mangeait deux fois la ration normale et s'extasiait devant chaque marchand chaque fois qu'ils allaient faire les courses. Puis le soir, elle préparait des frites, du poulet frit, le tout accompagné de riz fris avec beaucoup de fromage, dégoulinant d'huile. Là elle mangeait avec un large sourire aux lèvres, rajoutant une deuxième portion avant de finir par une glace crémeuse et un petit gâteau chocolaté sous le regard choqué, voire dégoûté de Sasuke, qui perdait l'appétit rien qu'en la regardant manger autant. Puis elle se jetait sur le canapé, regardant des films tout en mangeant du popcorn jusqu'à s'endormir. Sasuke aimait la voir aussi relaxée, aussi vivante. Et là, il la portait jusqu'à son lit et la couvrait avant de dormir.

Dormir n'était pas vraiment le terme approprié, car Sakura avait les hormones au climax. Elle était épanouie, et se sentait plus femme que jamais. Elle se surprenait à le réveiller en plein nuit pour céder à la luxure. Sasuke aimait bien au départ la voir aussi épanouie et stimulée. Mais c'était moins drôle lorsqu'il rentrait d'une mission des plus fatigantes et plus difficiles, et qu'au moment où il croyait enfin pouvoir se reposer, elle se jetait sur lui, le déshabillant avec fougue, presque avec perversion tout en le secouant. S'ils n'étaient pas mariés, il aurait dit qu'elle le violait, car oui, c'était bel et bien un viol, exercé par une femme enceinte stimulée sur son pauvre mari exténué.

Puis un soir, en rentrant d'une mission de deux jours, Sasuke avait eu une drôle de surprise en ouvrant la porte. Les lumières étaient tamisées et l'appartement magnifiquement décoré. Il y avait des bougies parsemant le sol de la pièce et des pétales de roses partout. Sur leur table à manger étaient installées des chandelles et un dîner que Sakura avait soigneusement préparé: Un filet avec un sauce crémeuse accompagné de légumes sautés, de la soupe de champignons et un gâteau au chocolat en forme de cœur décoré avec des fraises et de la crème. Pour orner le tout, il y avait une bouteille de champagne. Sakura était légèrement maquillée et portait une robe noire ajustée, laissant paraitre son ventre arrondi. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre la situation. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la romance et trouvait ces scénarios sur-joués très agaçants. Sakura était certes romantique, mais de là à faire tout ça... ça l'étonnait un peu. Mais il n'a rien dit car sa curiosité l'a quand même poussé à voir où elle voulait en venir. Sakura s'est approchée de lui, comme une féline, bougeant de manière séduisante voire provocante :

"Je nous ai préparé un dîner... spécial on va dire"

"Et... En quelle occasion?"

"Pourquoi? Faut il qu'il y ait une occasion pour qu'on se cajole ?"

Sasuke leva un sourcil. Sakura était visiblement très excitée. Elle passa sa main lentement le long du visage de Sasuke, l'effleurant du bout des doigts alors que son regard coquin fixait langoureusement le sien. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure sensuellement tout en continuant à le regarder, essayant de chercher une faille en lui. Sasuke jouait à garder son air impassible, agissant comme s'il ne savait pas où elle voulait en venir alors qu'il était amusé par la situation, analysant les efforts de Sakura pour le dominer. Il se laissa aller à son jeu, tandis qu'elle caressait chaque trait de son visage et jouant avec les mèches de ses cheveux. Elle baissa ensuite son regard aguicheur vers sa poitrine en descendant lentement les bretelles de sa robe, dévoilant voluptueusement son décolleté avant de lever les yeux de nouveau, s'attendant à ce que Sasuke réagisse à ses provocations. Raté, ce dernier ayant compris son jeu, faisait exprès de retenir ses réactions car ça l'amusait de la voir aussi emportée. Contrariée par cette attitude froide, Sakura s'empara brusquement des lèvres de son mari, l'embrassant avec fougue. Ce dernier, d'humeur taquine, rompu le baiser avant de lui demander:

"On n'est pas supposés dîner avant?"

Sakura posa ses doigts devant la bouche de Sasuke, souriant malicieusement:

"Bien sur, et mon appétit est très ouvert aujourd'hui".

Et là elle s'empara sauvagement des lèvres de Sasuke, pendant que ses mains jouaient à défaire ses vêtements presque férocement avant de les passer dans sa chevelue noire, crispant ses doigts autour de ses mèches tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Le désir grondant en elle comme la foudre, brûlant son cœur d'une flamme torride. Elle ne tarda pas à lâcher prise avec la réalité, s'emportant complètement par le désir. Sasuke se laissait aller au départ, jouant avec sa langue tout en passant ses mains le long de son corps, mais voyant qu'elle dominait beaucoup trop, par fierté répondit à son baiser encore plus férocement, complètement emporté par son élan. Il raffermit sa prise, fouillant sa chevelure, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille tandis que leurs langues se retrouvaient pour une des batailles les plus épiques. C'était fort, c'était bon, c'était intense... La respiration erratique, les mains accrochées à son dos, Sakura le traina jusqu'à leur fauteuil où elle le poussa contre le matelas avant de se jeter sur lui, goûtant de nouveau à ce baiser fiévreux. Voir Sakura dans cet état était nouveau pour Sasuke, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Il se laissait emporter par sa femme visiblement plus stimulée que d'habitude.

Elle se languissait le long du corps de Sasuke, le gâtant de caresses, descendant jusqu'à ses tétons qu'elle pinçait comme pour s'amuser, ce qui ne laissait pas Sasuke indifférent. Il se laissant aller par les baisers passionnés de sa femme sans prendre le dessus par curiosité, voulant voir où son désir la mènerait, ce à quoi elle pensait. Et là, il fut comme électrifié en sentant la main de Sakura contre son entrejambe. Il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle était entrain de défaire son pantalon, ce qui l'a rendu soudainement nerveux. Il tenta de l'arrêter d'un geste brusque par pudeur mais Sakura le regarda avant de murmurer!

"Chut... Ferme les yeux et profite, Sasuke"

Celui ci était presque en sueur, les joues rougies, ne sachant ce qu'il devait faire. Lui qui était toujours dominateur, toujours sur de lui n'avait jamais vraiment rougi face à aucune femme, ni même face Sakura. Ce qu'elle faisait l'embarrassait et l'excitait en même temps. Il la désirait tellement... Il ferma les yeux se laissant porter par sa femme, qui avait baissé lentement le pantalon de Sasuke. Ce dernier se serra le poing gêné, pendant qu'elle lui enlevait doucement son boxer laissant son membre en érection basculer. Sasuke ferma les yeux, presque honteux de croiser le regard de Sakura. Ils étaient mariés depuis environ une année, mais jusqu'ici à chaque rapport, Sasuke prenait le dessus. Et même si elle l'avait déjà vu entièrement nu, elle ne l'avait jamais contemplé d'aussi prêt, n'avait jamais eu recourt à ce genre de pratique...

Sakura contemplait le sexe démesurément gonflé de son mari, se sentant presque dans un rêve. Elle s'était soudainement basculée dix ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle était encore genin et qu'elle venait d'être promue dans la même équipe que Sasuke. Qui aurait cru qu'ils deviendraient mari et femme, qui aurait cru qu'ils puissent devenir aussi proches, aussi complices, aussi intimes... Elle le regardait presque avidement, retenant chaque détail de ses veines, de sa forme, de sa couleur... Elle savait qu'il se dressait ainsi pour elle. Elle était fascinée par cette découverte qu'elle faisait, sentant son cœur battre plus fortement que d'habitude. Elle le désirait, c'était indéniable. L'objet de ses fantasmes avait tout, dans sa forme et son aspect pour la faire chavirer.

Un peu pudique, elle posa délicatement sa main, le caressant du bout des doigts. Elle manipulait ce témoignage divin de la nature avec une infinie délicatesse, comme s'il s'agissait d'une créature fragile. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, sentant le désir monter en lui alors que sa femme contemplait son intimité avec tant d'admiration et de curiosité. Son corps frissonna lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres se poser dessus, et là il laissa échapper un gémissement qu'il ne put contenir. Sakura passa délicatement ses mains autour du membre pendant que sa bouche allait et venait le long de son sexe dur. Sasuke se sentait comme possédé par une excitation permanente, un sentiment nouveau qui faisait bouillir en lui tous ses sens entremêlés. Il n'avait jamais été aussi emporté, aussi submergé, les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il était surpris de perdre ainsi le contrôle de son corps et de s'entendre gémir régulièrement sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il coulait lentement envahissant la bouche de sa femme de ce nectar suprême. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements qui se faisaient de plus en plus accentués. Son dos se courbait et sa main tenait la tête de Sakura comme pour guider ses mouvements qui s'accéléraient de plus en plus. Il avait la tête levée, les yeux fermés alors que sa respiration s'accélérait en même temps que son orgasme approchait. Dans un râle de plaisir qu'il ne put contenir, il laissa aller sa semence dans sa bouche. Et là, il fut surpris de voir Sakura tout avaler. Elle dégustait ce goût qui lui était complètement nouveau presque avec gourmandise. Sasuke était encore électrifié par l'intensité du moment. Il était encore éberlué par l'expérience jouissive et complètement inédite à laquelle Sakura venait de lui faire gouter. Cette dernière lui sourit, presque timidement.

Son sourire le rendait encore plus avide d'elle. D'un mouvement brusque, il se leva et l'allongea sur le fauteuil, soulevant sa robe au dessus de son ventre arrondi. Il s'empressa ensuite d'enlever le goût de dentelle qui couvrait son intimité, découvrant avec ivresse qu'il n'était pas le seul dont le corps avait répondu à leur précédente expérience. Il passa son doigt dans son inimité qui n'eut aucune difficulté à pénétrer. Sa main la posséda avec des vas et viens qui la brûlaient de l'intérieur tandis qu'elle gémissait sans retenue, haletante, s'agrippant à ses épaules. Elle s'était entièrement soumise, se fondant en lui. tandis que ses cris devenaient de plus en plus aigus. Sa voix résonnait dans le salon alors qu'elle perdait complètement le contrôle de son corps, se laissant porter par la jouissance.

Ils essayaient tous les deux bien que mal de reprendre leur rythme respiratoire normal, en sueur, se regardant, se souriant... exaltés par cette expérience jouissive qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Ils partirent prendre un bain ensemble, ne cessait de se cajoler même dans la baignoire. Ils s'habillèrent avant de s'attabler pour manger le dîner qui avait déjà refroidi.

Sasuke demanda d'une voix laissant entrevoir sa gêne:

"Hm... Sakura..."

"Oui?"

Ce dernier rougit légèrement en détournant le regard, essayant vainement de masquer sa gêne:

"Ce que... tu as fait, tu es sure que..enfin.. c'est sans risque...? Je veux dire... pour le bébé"

Sakura écarquilla les yeux face à la question inattendue de son mari. Elle le regardait avec des yeux tous ronds tandis qu'il rougissait, presque en sueur essayant bien que mal de masquer sa gêne en se mordant la lèvre et en évitant de croiser son regard. Et là... Il fut à la fois surpris et importuné par sa réaction: Celle ci avait explosé de rire. Il fronça les sourcils encore plus embarrassé :

"Ce n'est pas drôle !" s'exclama-t-il visiblement mécontent

Et là Sakura se mit à rire encore plus, se serrant le ventre, les larmes aux yeux sans pouvoir se retenir. Elle riait tellement que ça agrémentait des bruits de nez, faisant des bruits de cochon, chose qui la faisait encore plus rire sous le regard gêné et agacé de son mari. Il se mordait la lèvre tout en essayant de contenir son embarras en lui répétant d'arrêter de rire, chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire. Il attendant vainement qu'elle se calme et qu'elle lui donne une réponse mais son fou rire était tellement fort qu'il n'en fut rien. Ca empirait à chaque fois qu'il pensait que c'était fini. Ses hormones de femmes enceinte étaient un vrai mystère pour Sasuke. Elle pleurait sans raison, riait sans raison, était stimulée sans raison... Elle était vraiment pénible, et pourtant terriblement attachante, c'était juste insupportable. Il la regardait sans cesse s'étouffer dans son rire...Elle était fatigante, mais il aimait la voir aussi vivante et heureuse... Il laissa échapper soupire et se remit à manger, le sourire au lèvres. Elle était vraiment pénible...

Et finalement, il n'a pas eu de réponse à sa question.

**N/A:** **Bon ben... voilà, le 3éme chapitre est servi. Je dois dire que ce chapitre (voire cette fanfic) est un véritable défi pour moi: Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vit réellement une femme enceinte, je ne l'ai jamais été et aucune des mes connaissances proches non plus. Je me contente d'imaginer comment ça pourrait être ayant pour supports des films et des témoignages sur le net... Et encore, en plus du thème de la grossesse, c'est la première dois que j'écris une fanfic réellement érotique, avec les détails quoi... Je n'ai aucune expérience en la matière, c'est juste mes fantasmes qui parlent (non... je ne suis pas une perverse désespérée, je vous le jure). Néanmoins, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de lire vos avis là dessus alors n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire !**


	4. Le cinquième et sixième mois

**Chapitre 4: Cinquième et sixième mois**

A son cinquième mois, Sakura n'a jamais été aussi pénible. Elle se lamentait de tout: l'odeur des médicaments, les patients qui venaient pour une consultation sans être malades, ou ceux qui se plaignaient trop de leur état... En réalité elle n'était pas vraiment embêtée, mais elle voulait se révolter contre son quotidien. Elle en avait juste marre, de quoi? Elle même ne le savait pas. Alors parfois, elle n'allait pas au travail par pure fainéantise, étant le médecin en chef, elle a cédé le traineau à Shizune sous prétexte que sa grossesse la fatiguait toujours alors qu'elle allait très bien.

Elle passait ses journées à glander sur son canapé en mangeant toutes sortes de friandises, passant d'un chaine à une autre, d'un film à un autre et s'émouvant devant chaque scène. Sasuke ne s'en est pas vraiment plain, il préférait la voir glander ainsi plutôt que d'être très active, car malgré tout, le moindre de ses gestes l'inquiétait. Pas qu'il soit très protecteur, mais il ne veut qu'aucun mal ne lui arrive à elle et à son bébé qui après tout, était la flamme qui allait rallumer le feu des Uchiwas !

Alors il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de supporter ses caprices parfois embêtants, voire très embêtants: comme la fois où elle lui a demandé de dormir sur le canapé. Non, ils ne s'étaient pas disputés et oui elle l'aimait et le désirait toujours, c'est juste qu'elle avait cette envie soudaine de dormir sur la largeur du lit car elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la bonne position pour rejoindre Morphée. Pendant ces moments là, il ne discutait pas trop avec elle, car elle, la douce et charmante jeune femme qui l'écoutait sans discuter, s'appliquant à le satisfaire par tous les moyens est devenue une révoltée capricieuse, faisant tout un drame pour un rien. D'ailleurs, elle avait développé de drôles d'habitudes: Il la surprenait souvent dans la cuisine, assise sur une chaise, les jambes écartées et le ventre débordant devant le réfrigérateur, dont la porte était ouverte, entrain de manger des cornichons de leur boite. En le voyant, elle la cachait affolée en lui disait qu'elle avait juste chaud et qu'elle s'était installée devant le réfrigérateur pour se rafraichir, une excuse bidon qu'il ne feignait même pas de croire. Puis c'est devenu une habitude et elle lui proposait même de partager avec elle son condiment préféré sous son regard exaspéré, mais bon, il a fini par s'y habituer.

Elle a toujours été pénible de toute façon, alors qu'elle ait des caprices excentriques pendant sa grossesse n'est pas vraiment surprenant, cependant, une fois, il fut vraiment choqué. C'était un jour pendant qu'il l'accompagnait pour faire les courses, Sakura s'était arrêtée devant un marchant qui vendait des brochettes de barbecue, les yeux plein d'étoiles et l'eau à la bouche. Rien d'étonnant jusqu'à là, avoir envie de viande était très normal, surtout que ça semblait délicieux, avec toutes les variétés de sauces... Sauf qu'elle avait demandé au marchant sans aucune gêne de lui vendre un morceau du charbon qu'il utilisait pour son barbecue. Le vendeur était aussi surpris que Sasuke par cette drôle de requête et il lui en avait donné un sans trop chercher pourquoi. Mais cette dernière s'était mise à le gratter avec ses dents, le savourant comme un bonbon sous un Sasuke littéralement choqué. Ca, il ne le comprenait pas et ne pourra jamais le comprendre. Il avait tenté de l'arrêter pendant qu'elle se délectait du goût cendreux de sa friandise carbonisée mais en vain. "J'en ai envie" était son argument, et un argument qui ne put que convaincre Sasuke vu qu'il était accompagné des yeux larmoyants de sa femme qui, décidément, était vraiment irrécupérable.

Puis un soir glacial de Janvier, au beau milieu de la nuit, Sakura a réveillé Sasuke. Celui ci s'y était un peu habitué, et il essayait bien que mal de ne pas s'énerver contre sa femme enceinte. Elle lui a dit dans un murmure:

"Sasuke... j'ai envie de fraise... "

Sasuke a froncé les sourcils, croyant avoir mal entendu. Sakura baissa les yeux et répéta dans un murmure presque enfantin

"J'ai envie de fraise..."

"Tu as envie de fraise?" répéta Sasuke ironiquement, croyant qu'elle blaguait. Là, la réaction de Sakura lui laissa un point d'exclamation éternel sur le fonctionnement des hormones féminines: Elle s'était mise à pleurer, littéralement. Elle s'étouffait dans ses sanglots en disant d'une voix coupée:

"Je ne sais pas..snif.. C'est mon corps, il réclame des fraises ! Je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai l'impression que mon bébé va mourir si je ne lui donne pas de fraises ! C'est juste... plus fort que moi... c'est...snif..."

Sasuke posa sa tête entre ses mains, essayant de se calmer au risque de commettre un crime. Il soupira en regardant par la fenêtre la pluie:

"Sakura... Il pleut, il est 2heure de matin et on est en plein hiver... "

Sakura baissa la tête en séchant ses larmes puis posa sa tête sur son oreiller en tournant le dos à Sasuke. Elle marmonna:

"...Ce n'est pas grave..."

Mais si, c'était grave. C'était très grave même. Sasuke détestait la défaite, et surtout quand ça concernait sa femme et son enfant. Sakura avait toujours été aussi ennuyante que capricieuse. Lorsqu'ils venaient d'êtres promus dans la même équipe, il ne posait même pas son regard sur elle, et quand il le faisait c'était pour lui dire qu'elle était lourde. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle soit une capricieuse pourrie gâtée et trop sûre d'elle, sans parler de son niveau lamentable en matière de combat. Elle avait certes beaucoup changé: Elle était devenue une excellente combattante, voire même la plus puissante du village, mais son caractère est resté le même, pour ne pas dire qu'il a empiré. Et pourtant malgré ça, Sasuke avait cédé à son amour et avait même commencé à trouver du charme à ses drôles de manières et ses humeurs agaçantes, mais sur le coup, c'était trop. Se réveiller en pleine nuit, au beau milieu de Janvier et réclamer des fraises en pleurant, non, non et non. C'était de la stupidité mêlée à du sadisme à l'état pur, et il avait déjà supporté toutes ses demandes absurdes et excentriques sans se plaindre, mais là, elle en faisait trop. Il s'est levé de son lit tout en se répétant "non". Sakura est toujours aussi lourde et ennuyante, toujours une pourrie gâtée, toujours capricieuse avec son sourire attachant, ses yeux pétillants, son amour débordant ... ça en est insupportable. Il soupira, agacé, et sans faire de bruit, s'habilla et quitta l'appartement en se répétant "non".

Le lendemain, en ouvrant ses yeux, Sakura trouva un panier de fraises sur son lit. Elle écarquilla les yeux en passant entre ses mains les fruits frais encore humidifiés par la pluie. Elle regarda Sasuke qui dormait encore à coté d'elle, stupéfaite par sa découverte matinale. Elle le secoua légèrement ce qui le réveilla d'un coup puis approcha sa tête de la sienne, passant ses mains autour de son torse en murmurant:

"Merci Sasuke"

"Hm"

"Mais où les as tu trouvées?"

"Mange et arrête de m'ennuyer" répondit-il d'un ton moqueur, les yeux encore fermés.

Sakura sourit. En réalité, Sasuke avait passé des heures sous la pluie à chercher des fraises. Il a dû aller jusqu'au frontières du pays du feu avec le pays de l'herbe car c'était la plus grande zone d'agriculture. Il en a trouvé dans une ferme et en a pris, laissant de l'argent à la porte du fermier pour ne pas culpabiliser. Il n'est revenu qu'au lever du soleil, car l'endroit était très loin et même avec ses aptitudes extraordinaires, il lui a fallu quatre heures pour faire l'aller-retour, et cela en se dépêchant autant que possible.

Les jours passaient et Sakura continuait ses activités excentriques, suivant ses envies, allant un jour au travail et séchant le lendemain. Puis un jour, alors qu'elle était à l'hôpital entrain de se faire du vernis à ongles, elle vit sa meilleure amie Ino débarquer. Cette dernière semblait anxieuse. Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers son amie en lui demandant:

"Ino? ça va?"

Ino sursauta en voyant son amie. Là elle lui sourit:

"Bonjour Sakura"

Elle fixa langoureusement le ventre de son amie:

"Ton ventre a tellement grandi... "

"Je suis à la fin du 5éme mois alors c'est normal je suppose..."

"Alors moi aussi dans quelques mois je vais ressembler à ça..." murmura Ino en se mordant la lèvre.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux surprise:

"Tu es enceinte ?"

"Si on en croit le test que j'ai fait, oui... je suis venue te voir pour en avoir la confirmation"

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se pressa de conduire sa meilleure amie au bloc de gynécologie, et l'attacha à l'échographe. Elle mit ensuite un liquide visqueux sur son ventre et entama l'examen:

"Ca aurait été plus simple si Hinata était là... Son Byakugan est meilleur que cette machine" dit Sakura en regardant l'écran à coté d'elle. Soudain, elle vit une tâche noire apparaitre. Elle écarquilla les yeux puis sourit à sa meilleure amie :

"Ton test était bel et bien vrai, tu es enceinte Ino... Si j'en crois la taille du fœtus, tu es à ta 5éme semaine de grossesse"

Ino regardait l'image sur l'écran stupéfaite et sentit les larmes lui monter. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que les larmes coulaient silencieusement. Sakura, surprise par la réaction de sa meilleure amie passa sa main sur son épaule:

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ino..?"

Celle ci sécha ses larmes d'un coup de manche:

"C'est juste que... Je suis tellement heureuse... et je me dis que papa aurait été tellement heureux d'apprendre ça, lui qui voulait tant avoir de petits enfants, voir le clan Yamanaka grandir..."

Sakura sourit tristement avant de serrer entre ses bras son amie de toujours. Cette dernière a toujours été une fille à son papa, sa princesse adorée... Mais il est mort lors de la dernière guerre, lui léguant la responsabilité de son clan, et ce jour là, malgré sa douleur, elle a continué à se battre et à donner le meilleur d'elle même pour ce village qu'elle aime tant. Ino a toujours été une femme forte, et c'est en grande partie grâce à elle que Sakura a repris confiance en elle et qu'elle est devenue celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, il lui semble qu'elle n'a jamais vu le regard d'Ino aussi perdu, aussi désemparé. La jeune blonde posa sa main sur son ventre:

"Je voudrais tellement rendre mon père fier de moi, mais je ne sais pas... si je serai une bonne mère. Je suis tellement bourrée de défauts, je suis encore irresponsable et capricieuse, comment pourrais-je être responsable d'une nouvelle génération? Comment pourrais-je être une mère à la hauteur sans mon père à mes cotés pour me guider...? Sakura... j'ai vraiment peur"

Sakura sourit. Ino avait beaucoup changé. Elle a toujours été très sûre d'elle, même sans avoir les capacités nécessaires pour le combat car elle savait que son père ainsi qu'Asuma, Shikamaru et Choji étaient à ses cotés pour l'épauler. Mais leur professeur les a quitté suivi de son père, puis Shikamaru et Choji qui ont été envoyés respectivement à Suna et Kumo comme ambassadeurs suite à la guerre, ce qui fait qu'elle était toujours seule. Elle avait trouvé du réconfort auprès de Sai avec qui elle est en couple depuis quelques mois, mais elle semblait toujours perdue, déboussolée... Sakura serra son amie entre ses bras, renforçant son étreinte comme pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas seule, puis lui murmura:

"C'est normal d'avoir peur Ino, c'est quelque chose de nouveau et nous passons toutes par cette période... Mais aujourd'hui nous ne sommes plus des enfants tu sais, nous sommes le pilier sur lequel va se bâtir le futur... Nous avons fleuris, nous nous sommes levées et nous avons ouvert nos pétales au soleil, malgré le vent et la pluie... Maintenant c'est à notre tour de faire éclore de petits bourgeons... Je sais que tu seras une merveilleuse maman Ino, et ton père qui nous regarde d'en haut est fier de toi."

Ino serra encore plus sa meilleure amie en souriant.

"Si tu veux on peut sortir avec les autres filles pour mieux parler de tout ça, je suis sûre qu'un peu de changement te fera du bien!"

"Oui, je voudrais vraiment Sakura..."

C 'est ainsi que Sakura contacta les jeunes femmes pour se retrouver autour d'un café. Konoha avait beaucoup changé: plusieurs bâtiments modernes cernaient le village populaire offrant plusieurs nouvelles activités aux habitants. En plus des marchants populaires et des restaurants bon marché, des restaurants de luxe et des salons de thé avaient ouvert, offrant des variétés de gâteaux et de boissons à déguster sur une grande terrasse, pour le grand bonheur des jeunes femmes. Sakura en arrivant trouva Ino et Tenten déjà attablées. A peine les a-t-elle rejointes qu'Hinata arriva en marchant péniblement, la main sur son ventre qui avait manifestement beaucoup grandi depuis leur dernière rencontre.

"Hinata ! Ton ventre est énorme !" s'exclama Ino presque choquée.

"Dans quelques mois tu seras dans le même état Ino" lui répondit Sakura en la taquinant

Les jeunes femmes s'attablèrent et commandèrent une variété de pâtisseries délicatement décorées et des jus frais. Tenten, qui était la seule parmi elles à n'être ni en couple ni enceinte débuta la conversation:

"Alors, ça vous fait quoi d'être enceintes?"

"Pour l'instant je ne ressens que de la fatigue et des maux de ventre... En même temps je n'en suis qu'à ma 5éme semaine alors..." répondit Ino

"Moi j'ai dépassé le stade des nausées depuis un moment, mais ces derniers temps j'ai l'impression de ne plus trop contrôler mon corps.. Je suis devenue plus émotive et j'ai beaucoup d'envies" dit Sakura.

"Des envies de quel genre?" demanda Tenten qui ne comprenait absolument à rien.

Sakura rougit repensant à toutes les bizarreries qu'elle a fait subir à Sasuke, que ce soit quotidiennement ou sexuellement. Ino se mit à rire en voyant la réaction de sa copine:

"Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit: au bout du 3éme mois on devient très stimulée ?"

Sakura rougit encore plus et essaya de changer le sujet en passant le ballon à Hinata:

"Et toi alors? Ca se passe comment?"

Hinata passa sa main sur le ventre :

"Il me fatigue beaucoup ce petit... Il est très vigoureux et me donne en permanence des coups. Je crois qu'il tient ça de son père"

"Il?" demandèrent toutes les filles surprises.

"Oui... Naruto était trop impatient alors j'ai vérifié son sexe avec mon Byakugan..."

"Mais c'est vraiment super Hinata !" s'exclama Sakura

"Merci... Et toi? Tu ne connais toujours pas son sexe?"

"Non... Sasuke n'a jamais abordé la question, il est juste ravi que son clan renaisse et en ce qui me concerne je préfère garder la surprise... "

"Sasuke doit être tellement ravi, après tout ce qu'il a vécu son clan va renaitre de nouveau..." dit Tenten en souriant rêveusement.

"Oui, il a beaucoup changé d'ailleurs"

"Comment ça?"

"Et bien, je vois bien qu'il essaye de le cacher par orgueil mais il est devenu très attentionné et très doux... Et c'est vraiment embêtant car du coup ça m'excite et j'ai... tout le temps envie de lui, tout le temps envie de faire l'amour !" Lâcha-t-elle sans se contrôler.

Les filles se mirent à rire en entendant la révélation de Sakura qui avait rougit d'un coup.

"Et dis, il est comment au lit ?" demanda sarcastiquement Ino.

Sakura sourit perversement et répondit en la provocant:

"Je ne voudrais pas te parler des détails au risque de te rendre jalouse ma chère"

"Oh crois moi, avec mes expériences avec Sai c'est plutôt toi qui devrait être jalouse, parce que tu vois, moi j'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus grand que ton front" répondit Ino d'un ton encore plus provocant.

"Oh vraiment? Parce Sasuke est très douée avec ses doigts tu sais..."

"Et Sai est très douée avec sa langue tu sais..."

"Quoi, tu veux me faire croire que cette espèce de pierre émotionnelle assure au lit ?"

"Carrément !"

Le regard provoquant de Sakura se transforma en regard curieux et elle demanda perversement à son amie sous les regards interloqués d'Hinata et Tenten:

"Raconte raconte !"

"Je ne sais pas quand et comment il a appris, mais je dois dire que quand il s'y met, il sait ce qu'il fait, tu te rends compte, parfois il utilise ses technique pour créer des..."

"C'est bon on ne veut pas savoir" interrompu Hinata en rougissant. Les jeunes femmes se mirent à rire puis Ino lui demanda:

"Mais dis nous toi plutôt, comment se passe ta grossesse?"

"Et bien.. jusqu'au quatrième mois ça allait, mais depuis je n'ai plus envie de rien. Là je n'en suis qu'au 7éme et pourtant j'ai l'impression de porter cet enfant depuis des années ! Je me sens toujours lourde et fatiguée, j'ai constamment chaud et une impression permanente d'étouffement. Même quand Naruto s'approche de moi je suis irritée et ça m'embête beaucoup..."

"Et du coup le pauvre Naruto n'a rien pu faire pendant tous ces mois?"

Hinata rougit, gênée et honteuse. Sa grossesse était plus pénible que celle de Sakura. Son corps, sa chaire, ses hormones... son anatomie toute entière était en marche pour créer la vie, comme pour chaque autre femme enceinte. Et si certaines deviennent très épanouies au bout du 4éme mois, elle au contraire supportait très mal cette grossesse. Elle, la jeune femme timide et réservée, connue pour son habilité et sa grâce au combat n'en pouvait plus d'endurer en permanence le fait d'être aussi ballonné. Elle arrivait à peine à bouger convenablement , surtout avec son bébé qui lui donnait tout le temps des coups. Elle n'avait plus envie de rien, elle était juste nerveuse et ennuyée. Même quand Naruto jouait le romantique, essayant de faire plaisir à sa femme, celle ci se surprenait à le repousser en pleurant sans raison. Elle ne supportait plus être touchée et était presque devenue agressive, ce qui faisait un peu peur au 7éme Hokage, qui ne comprenait absolument rien à ses changements hormonaux. Elle en avait marre et n'attendait que son accouchement pour redevenir la jeune femme douce et sensible qu'elle était. Ino la taquina en lui disant:

"Si tu veux j'ai des plantes aphrodisiaques, ça pourrait peut être t'aider avec Naruto"

"Naruto a des techniques qui marchent mieux que tes plantes aphrodisiaques Ino!" Plaisanta Sakura sous une Hinata rouge comme une tomate.

"Quoi, ne me dis pas qu'il a déjà utilisé ses techniques pendants vos ébats?" demanda Ino en taquinant son amie, qui rougit encore plus sans donner de réponse.

"Je n'y crois pas... le pervers ! Il l'a vraiment fait?" demanda Sakura choquée, dont le silence d'Hinata lui avait donné la réponse.

"Sakura, tu crois que je devrais utiliser la transposition sur Hinata histoire de rire un peu ? Apparemment elle nous cache des choses" répliqua Ino en taquinant Hinata.

"Arrêtez !" s'exclama Hinata en se couvrant le visage avec ses mains, toute rouge.

Toutes les filles se mirent à rire, décidément la relation entre Naruto et Hinata était vraiment spéciale. Sakura était vraiment ravie de voir Naruto trouver le vrai amour et vivre aussi épanoui avec sa bien aimée. Elle sourit avant demander:

"Et toi Ino? à part vos exploits sexuels, ça se passe comment avec Sai?"

Le sourire d'Ino s'estompa et elle baissa la tête en regardant son ventre un peu perdue. Ino essayait de montrer à ses amis qu'elle vivait une histoire d'amour parfaite mais en réalité, les choses n'étaient pas vraiment aussi roses qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle avait toujours trouvé Sai très beau et très fort, choses qui l'attiraient beaucoup, tout comme elle l'aurait été par n'importe quel autre bel homme fort et mystérieux. Mais ce qu'elle s'était toujours cachée est le fait qu'elle a toujours été amoureuse de son meilleur ami d'enfance Shikamaru. Ayant toujours été trop orgueilleuse et narcissique, elle n'a jamais osé l'accepter, jusqu'à l'avoir complètement perdu le jour où ce dernier a épousé Temari, la laissant complètement désemparée. Son premier réel contact avec Sai fut un jour, alors qu'elle pleurait dans une clairière et que ce dernier l'a aperçue. Ce jour là Sai a été fasciné par son regard bleu étincelant, mouillé de larmes et dégageant beaucoup d'émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner mais qui le touchaient indéniablement. Il s'était mis à penser tout le temps à ce regard, à le dessiner jour et nuit sur ses toiles et son esprit. Puis il avait commencé à se rapprocher d'Ino, se servant d'elle comme muse, comme inspiration sans se rendre compte qu'il commençait à découvrir le sentiment de l'amour. Ino s'est laissée porter par cette tendresse qu'il lui offrait, et au moment où il lui a avoué son amour, elle s'est résignée à laisser derrière elle le passé et à vivre, elle aussi. Ils sont en couple depuis une année mais avec la grossesse, ils comptent officialiser leur union. Aujourd'hui elle est plus épanouie que jamais auprès de Sai, et sa grossesse signifie beaucoup pour elle. Elle, dont le père est mort pendant la guerre en lui laissant entre ses mains la responsabilité de perpétuer la légende d'InoShikaCho. Elle sourit en caressant son ventre avant de répondre:

"C'est nouveau pour nous deux, Sai est un peu nerveux face à la nouvelle mais il en est très heureux. C'est surtout moi qui en suis ravie, en plus Shikamaru et Choji vont tous les deux être papas, notre trio va connaitre une nouvelle génération!"

"Ah bon? Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Shikamaru et Choji, qu'est ce qu'ils deviennent?" Demanda Tenten

"Shikamaru est devenu ambassadeur de Konoha au Pays du Vent après la guerre, du coup déjà il ne rentrait que rarement, et son mariage avec Temari n'a fait qu'empirer la chose. Malgré qu'il ait été choisi comme conseiller du 7éme Hokage, il n'est pas rentré depuis presque quatre mois. Apparemment la grossesse de Temari la fatigue beaucoup, et il veut rester auprès d'elle jusqu'à l'accouchement, puis ils vont revenir avec le bébé et s'installer ici. Quant à Choji, il est ambassadeur de Konoha au Pays de la Foudre depuis quelques années. Il est rentré pour quelques semaines pour assister à la fête du 10 Octobre et là j'ai appris avec stupéfaction qu'il s'était fiancé avec Karui, vous savez, la fille super impulsive... J'ai reçu un mot de lui il y a une semaine me disant qu'elle était enceinte elle aussi, et que je devais me dépêcher de donner un héritier aux Yamanakas. Mais je crois que nous sommes tous les trois unis par une sorte de lien invisible, je ne le savais pas mais j'étais déjà enceinte quand j'ai reçu son mot..."

"Je n'en reviens pas qu'on soit toutes enceintes en même temps!" s'exclama Sakura toute excitée. Puis elle sentit une gêne générale, voyant toutes ses amies regarder avec compassion Tenten, qui semblait soudainement consternée, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Hinata se mordit la lèvre, se sentant presque coupable de la douleur que vivait Tenten depuis des années. Cette dernière ne s'était jamais résolue à se marier malgré le fait qu'elle soit désirée par beaucoup d'hommes. Elle évitait toujours de parler d'amour et de mariage. L'amour... elle l'avait connu, elle aussi, plus que n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Elle l'avait vécu pleinement et sincèrement, y laissant son cœur et son âme, croyant avec candeur que rien ne pouvait la séparer de son camarade, son idole, son inspiration... son plus grand amour. Ses aspirations et espoirs ont été broyés en une fraction de secondes pendant la guerre, pendant que le corps de ce dernier se libérait de la prison du destin pour s'envoler parmi les oiseaux, plus libre que quiconque... En se libérant, il avait emprisonné Tenten dans un cercle vicieux, la laissant tourner en rond désorientée, cherchant de la lumière et du réconfort qu'elle ne trouvait que dans le passé. Il est mort en protégeant son village et son clan avec honneur et fierté. Il est mort sans penser au vide qu'il avait laissé dans le cœur de Tenten. Elle avait malgré tout gardé ce sourire qu'il aimait tant mais son cœur avait crée comme une barrière, une sorte d'immunité contre l'amour.

Hinata posa sa main tremblante sur celle de Tenten, alors que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux blancs en se rappelant de cette funeste scène. Elle serra la main de son amie en disant d'une voix déchirée par les sanglots:

"Pardonne moi Tenten, si j'avais pas été plus prudente..Il ne serait...pas..."

Tenten laissa les larmes couler lentement le long de son visage. Elle sourit tristement:

"Ce n'est pas ta faute Hinata..."

"... Je sais bien que la raison pour laquelle tu ne t'es jamais mariée c'est parce que... Tu n'as jamais réussi à l'oublier. Mais ...Tenten, Neji aurait aimé que tu continues à vivre pleinement ta vie ! Je sais combien tu l'aimes, et je sais aussi combien il t'aimait, lui aussi, je pouvais le voir, je pouvais le sentir... Mais il voulait tellement protéger ce que son père lui a légué, il voulait protéger notre clan, notre village, pour que plus jamais nous n'ayons à voir les notre périr...Il est mort pour cette paix Tenten... La guerre nous a tous privé de gens que nous aimons, mais ils vivent toujours au fond de nos cœurs, alors s'il te plait, ne sois pas aussi brisée..."

Sakura et Ino regardaient les jeunes femmes les larmes aux yeux. Cette guerre avait été terrible et ils en avaient tous gardé les séquelles. Mais le jour s'est levé et sombrer dans la douleur après que ces gens là aient sacrifié leur vie serait le plus grand affront qu'ils puissent faire à leur sacrifice. Tenten se ressaisit en affichant un large sourire:

"Arrêtons de pleurer, et dites moi plutôt, vous vous sentez prêtes?"

Les jeunes femmes continueraient à parler de tout et de rien, s'échangeant leurs expériences dans le rire et la bonne humeur.

Les jours défilaient et un autre mois s'écroula pendant que le ventre de Sakura s'arrondissait et que son sourire s'élargissait. A son sixième mois, elle était tout le temps aux anges, et quand elle ne séchait pas le travail , elle était dans son cabinet pas du tout concentrée avec ses patients. Ses amies à l'hôpital de Konoha s'amusaient à lui toucher le ventre et elle aimait ça, surtout quand le petit donnait un petit coup de pied. Même avec ses patients, le sujet qui était abordé au lieu de leur maladie était sa grossesse. Et de là, elle est entrée dans une nouvelle phase: La paranoïa.

Elle avait développé une panique maladive à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à la boulangère, petite et graisseuse, faisant cinq fois la taille de Sakura, qui venait faire un examen chaque deux semaines à cause de sa diabète.

_"Oh moi? J'étais aussi belle et mince que toi ! Puis j'ai donné naissance à deux enfants ce qui m'a beaucoup engraissée !" _

Sakura était traumatisée par cette phrase qui la hantait jour et nuit. Elle tenait à garder son corps frêle et souple. Plus elle regardait son ventre grossir et plus elle paniquait.

Puis un jour, en rentrant de mission, Sasuke a trouvé Sakura assise sur le canapé la tête entre les mains, l'air désemparée. Il s'approcha d'elle curieux de connaitre la raison de sa peine:

"Un problème ?"

"Sasuke.. Je...Je suis si grosse !"

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux:

"Grosse? Mais tu n'es pas grosse, tu es enceinte!"

Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers le miroir accroché au coin du salon et se fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer:

"Regarde, en plus de mon ventre, mes bras, mes cuisses et mes seins ont grossi !"

"Sakura... Tu es médecin, tu devrais savoir que c'est normal pour une femme enceinte"

" Plus aucun de mes vêtements n'est à ma taille, je suis devenue énorme ! et je vais finir comme la vieille boulangère.. bientôt tu ne voudras plus de moi"

Sasuke soupira, elle était vraiment pénible. Il préféra ne rien répondre, elle ne l'écouterait pas de toute manière. Mais emportée dans son élan, Sakura fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher de son mari haineuse:

"Où peut être que c'est déjà le cas, ça fait trois jours qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour ! tu ne me désires plus parce que je suis grosse!"

Sasuke leva un sourcil surpris par la dernière réplique de sa femme. Trois jours... dont deux où il était en mission. Sans même attendre de réponse, elle attrapa le col du pull de Sasuke en criant:

"C'est ça hein Sasuke? De toute manière, tu m'as trouvée ennuyante et moche, tu es quand même parti alors que tu savais combien je t'aimais, tu as même essayé de me tuer ! Si Naruto n'était pas intervenu ce jour je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est ! Tu as cédé à mon amour par pitié c'est ça hein? En fait tu n'as jamais voulu de moi et maintenant encore plus que jamais... SASUKE, TU ME DETESTES C'EST CA?"

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux choqué et blessé par sa réplique. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de réagir que celle ci se mit à lui donner des coups sur le torse avec sa force monstrueuse, il a dû concentrer son chakra sur son thorax pour ne pas qu'elle lui casse les os.

"SASUKE ! Avoue que tu me détestes ! Au moins sois honnête avec moi !"

Et sans même attendre sa réponse, elle tomba sur les genoux en sanglotant et en tremblant alors que ses larmes coulaient à flot sur le sol. Sasuke n'avait même pas encore saisi sa première réplique que déjà elle était entrée dans une dépression nerveuse. En pleurant à genoux, elle leva la tête et cria de sa voix tremblante:

"Si tu veux me quitter, fais le ! De toute manière ça ne me fera rien, je suis habituée ! Je...snif... adieeeeu!"

Elle rebaissa sa tête en pleurant encore plus. Sasuke plissa les yeux, prenant quelques secondes pour assimiler cette crise soudaine. Les images du passé s'étaient mises à défiler devant ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas tort... Il avait réellement essayé de la tuer, bien que ce jour là il n'était pas dans son état normal. Mais au fond, est-ce vraiment une excuse? Il y pensait souvent d'ailleurs... qu'aurait été sa vie si Naruto n'était pas intervenu ce jour là? La réalité est qu'il aurait réellement souillé ses mains du sang de Sakura, celle qui l'a sauvé des ténèbres, celle qui lui a donné offert son cœur et ses entrailles, celle qui a fait de lui un homme à part entière... Celle qui porte aujourd'hui _son_ enfant. Il l'aurait tué, elle, qu'il aime tant. Il ne pouvait pas parler, il était pétrifié sur place, dégoûté et honteux de ce qu'il était. Aucun mot, aucun geste, absolument rien ne pourrait jamais compenser la douleur qu'il lui a faite subir pendant des années. Lui, qu'a-t-il a fait pour elle au final? Il l'a toujours traitée comme la dernière des dernières, lui a toujours répété qu'elle était lourde, l'a faite pleurer, l'a quittée, l'a faite souffrir pendant des années, a tenté de l'assassiner... alors que elle, elle a toujours cherché à le libérer des ténèbres. Puis il est revenu à la raison et d'un seul "pardon" a cru avoir enterré toutes les peines qu'elle avait dans le cœur. Il a toujours pensé que si ils se sont mariés, c'est parce qu'elle a toujours voulu être sienne, parce que c'était son rêve, et que pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui, il a cédé à son amour. Mais c'est faux, ce n'est pas la raison et ça n'a jamais été la raison. La vérité est que Sasuke ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle, de ses attentions, de son sourire, de son entement... Pendant toutes ses années dans l'obscurité, il repensait souvent à son sourire et là il s'obstinait à l'enterrer au fond de ses pensées noires, il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer. _Il la perdrait elle aussi..._ Car oui, c'était ça la vérité: Il aimait Sakura, il l'a toujours désirée, il l'a toujours regardée... Il a toujours eu besoin de ses bras pour se retrouver, et maintenant qu'il l'a, il se demande... la mérite-t-il ? Lui qui a été la raison de ses pires souffrances... ? Qu'a-t-il réellement fait pour elle ? Même ce bébé qu'il lui a fait... C'est en fait pour lui même qu'il l'a fait, pour voir renaitre les Uchiwas... Les yeux écarquillés, il se serra les dents et s'approcha d'elle et d'un geste brusque puis l'enlaça très fort. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses bras s'étaient serrés autour de sa taille, l'enveloppant complètement contre son torse, et il enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Sakura s'exaltant de son odeur. Il avait fait tellement d'erreurs dans le passé, il avait commis tellement de péchés, tellement de crimes... Ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable, et pourtant... elle était là, elle a toujours été là...

"Je t'aime Sakura."

Sakura écarquilla les yeux en rougissant. L'étreinte de Sasuke s'était encore plus serrée en disant ces mots qu'il avait toujours su fait taire jalousement, ces mots qu'il avait longtemps enterré et qui pourtant lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il n'était pas du genre à laisser parler ses sentiments. La seule fois où il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait était pendant leur première fois. Ce soir là, se donnant l'un à l'autre, dans un souffle mêlé de gémissements, il lui avait soupiré "Je t'aime"... Elle avait pendant longtemps cru que c'était un rêve, que c'était dû à l'intensité du moment... Même après qu'ils se soient mariés, elle était la seule à lui répéter qu'elle l'aimait. Il lui répondait toujours par un baiser ou un sourire au coin, mais jamais par la même expression. Ca ne l'étonnait pas, c'était Sasuke après tout. Voilà déjà plus de deux années qu'ils sont ensemble, dont une année de mariage, et c'est la première fois depuis qu'il l'avoue avec assurance et certitude. Et là, elle ne put retenir des larmes de joie de couler le long de son visage. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke qui termina:

"Sakura... Avec ton ventre rond, ton grand front, tes taches bizarres sur le visage, ta petite poitrine... Tu es la plus belle, n'en doute jamais"

Là Sakura se mit à rigoler avant de se détacher de lui, séchant ses larmes de joie. Puis elle se ressaisit et fronça les sourcils:

"Quoi? Toi aussi tu trouves que j'ai un grand front et une petite poitrine? Et mes taches bizarres c'est un masque de grossesse ! Ne me dis pas qu'elles sont si remarquables que ça ? Sasuuuukeeeee !"

Sakura fit mine de bouder face à Sasuke qui soupira encore une fois. Elle était fatigante, vraiment fatigante, même quand il essayait de faire des efforts... Et pourtant, il était tellement amoureux d'elle, sa femme... Sakura sourit en le voyant soupirer. Elle l'aimait vraiment, et malgré toutes ses peines, malgré le passé, elle ne cessera jamais de l'aimer. Cependant, elle n'a rien oublié, et s'amuse à venger en l'embêtant avec ses caprices et ses crises, après tout, qui aime bien châtie bien, mais chacun à sa manière !

xxxxxxxxx

**Mot de l'auteure: Voilà ! Le quatrième chapitre est servi, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je n'ai quand même pas pu m'empêcher de faire un petit clin d'œil à mes deux couples préférés dans Naruto (ShikaIno et NejiTen). Je ne pourrai probablement jamais écrire de fanfic heureuse sur eux (vu que je ne peux absolument pas écrire quelque chose qui sorte du scénario officiel) mais bon, j'ai encore SasuSaku et NaruHina pour me rendre le sourire. Je vis très loin -en Chine- et ici absolument personne de mon entourage ne peut comprendre ce que je ressens quand je parle de la fin de Naruto, personne n'écrit ou ne lit de fanfics. Ce qui fait que vous, qui êtes derrière votre écran et que je ne connais pas, êtes les seuls avec qui je partage ces sentiments. Alors si vous avez des impressions, des sentiments et des avis à partager, vos commentaires et messages me feraient vraiment plaisir! C'est vous mes chers lecteurs qui me donnez cette inspiration et cette envie d'écrire. En attendant, je vous dis au prochain chapitre ! **


	5. Le septième et huitième mois

Chapitre 5: Le septième et huitième mois

Le 7éme mois, Sakura est entrée dans une nouvelle phase: l'excitation. Son ventre avait considérablement grandi. Elle sortait souvent avec Ino et Hinata faire des courses pour leurs futurs bébés. Un jour, en rentrant d'une mission de 3 jours, Sasuke a eu une drôle de surprise. Sa chambre à coucher avait... beaucoup changé. Le lit qui centrait la chambre était maintenant situé au coin de la pièce, alors que beaucoup de nouveaux objets très roses et pas du tout à son goût avaient été placé créant comme un arc en ciel dans cette pièce monochrome.

En effet, il y avait un petit berceau en bois ivoire avec une couverture rose où étaient brodées des fleurs de cerisier. Au dessus il y avait une sorte de rideau en soie rose sur lequel étaient attachés des étoiles, des fleurs et des cœurs. Sur la partie du mur où étaient placés ces drôles d'objets était aussi collé un papier peint pas du tout assorti au reste de la chambre, avec plein d'étoiles roses et mauves. A coté il y avait une table à langer en bois ivoire et une minuscule baignoire rose posée dessus. La cerise sur le gâteau était toutes ces drôles de créatures poilues et mignonnes qui parsemaient le sol, immobiles. Sasuke avait les yeux plissés, croyant qu'il s'était trompé d'appartement. C'est à ce moment là que Sakura rentra avec plein de sacs dans les mains, fermant la porte avec son pied. Elle fut surprise de voir Sasuke déjà dans l'appartement et répliqua d'une voix vibrante de bonne humeur :

"Bonjour Sasuke ! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué pendant ces derniers jours, comment était ta mission?"

Sasuke était encore sous le choc, il demanda sans même lui avoir répondu:

"C'est... quoi...ça?"

"J'ai voulu te faire la surprise ! Vu que nous n'avons pas une autre chambre libre pour notre bébé je lui ai consacré un petit coin de notre chambre ! Il est magnifique le berceau hein? j'ai eu le coup de foudre dès que je suis entrée au magasin ! Regarde aussi les peluches ! Mais je pense que je vais en acheter d'autres, je voulais un panda mais comme il n'y en avait pas j'ai acheté un koala, un lapin, un écureuil et un chaton ! Mais Hinata m'a dit qu'il y avait une grande boutique de jouets, on va y aller probablement demain ! En attendant j'ai acheté plein de vêtements !

Elle sortit de son sac une grenouillère rose sur laquelle était écrite "I love papa and mama", et elle afficha un large sourire:

"Regarde ! N'est ce pas mignon?"

Sasuke n'a pas tout assimilé, il n'a rien assimilé du tout en fait. Son cerveau avait court-circuité et il avait l'impression que sa fierté ainsi celle de son enfant à naitre étaient touchées. Un Uchiwa n'avait pas besoin de toutes ces futilités, car oui, c'était des futilités, et roses en plus ! Il fronça les sourcils l'air mécontent:

"Pourquoi tout est rose?"

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et regarda Sasuke, le berceau, la baignoire, le papier peint puis la grenouillère avant de répondre innocemment sans trop réfléchir:

"C'est ma couleur préférée..."

En effet, Sakura adorait cette couleur, qui la reflétait parfaitement d'ailleurs. Elle avait voulu décorer l'appartement en rose mais Sasuke avait catégoriquement refusé, alors elle avait opté pour une décoration noire et blanche. Mais pour son futur bébé, elle trouvait ces couleurs trop ternes et sans vie, alors elle a tout acheté en rose sans trop réfléchir. Sasuke pointa le ventre de Sakura:

"Et si c'est un garçon?"

Sakura baissa les yeux, toujours écarquillés, regardant son ventre. Puis elle regarda Sasuke d'un air ému, presque sur le point de pleurer:

"Je... Je n'y ai pas pensé... Je ne sais pas pourquoi depuis le début je suis convaincue que j'aurai une fille..."

"Change tout ça, je ne veux pas que mon fils grandisse comme une fille"

Sakura laissa tomber ses sacs et se mit alors à pleurer. Ses hormones l'avaient rendues très émotive, et elle pleurait pour un rien:

"Mais.. j'y ai mis tellement d'efforts et..et.. snif.. et.."

Sasuke soupira exaspéré. Sakura était vraiment pénible... Il examina de nouveau la chambre. Il fallait quand même avouer que la décoration était mignonne quand on regardait de plus prêt, du moins pour une fille. Il prit un grand souffle. Tant pis, il devait faire avec, du moins, jusqu'à connaitre le sexe de l'enfant. Si c'est un garçon, il l'obligera à changer la décoration de gré ou de force. Pour la calmer, il s'approcha d'elle en fixant la grenouillère entre ses mains:

"Elle est plutôt mignonne cette tenue... Tu as acheté quoi d'autre?"

Sakura leva la tête et sourit. Elle se mit alors à sortir les autres grenouillères , petites chaussures, bavoirs et tout un tas d'accessoires qui n'intéressaient pas du tout Sasuke. Il faisait mine de l'écouter alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas l'utilité de plus de la moitié des affaires.

Les semaines suivantes, Sakura a développé une nouvelle passion: tricoter. Elle adorait tisser de petits bonnets et chaussettes multicolores pour leur futur bébé. Pendant les soirées de Mars, la fenêtre ouverte, ils passaient des heures dans leur petit salon avec les lumières tamisées. Sasuke qui s'était habitué à leur rituel de thé quotidien dans leur service préféré, avait depuis quelques mois pris l'habitude de le lui servir. Et là, il passait des heures à l'admirer concentrée sur sa besogne. Il aimait regarder son visage serein, ses yeux émeraudes fixant les nœuds qu'elle tissait avec attention. Il pouvait distinguer une étincelle de bonheur et d'amour s'émaner d'elle, et d'ailleurs elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres dont elle n'était même pas consciente. Ses cheveux étaient maladroitement attachés laissant ses mèches tomber sur son visage serein. Il aimait aussi son pull blanc en laine large tombant aux niveau des épaules, laissant à nu son cou et ses clavicules qu'il aimait tant embrasser. Il pouvait d'ailleurs distinguer le sillon entre ses seins, dont la taille s'était manifestement développé depuis quelques mois. Puis son regard se posait sur son ventre large et débordant devant elle, l'empêchant même de s'assoir de manière élégante et féminine. Puis il la voyait écarquiller les yeux, car pour l'énième fois, ses fils à tricoter s'étaient entremêlés, l'empêchant de finir sa besogne en paix. Et là il se surprenait à prendre entre ses mains la pelure de laine et à la démêler, ce qui faisait sourire Sakura. Elle continuait alors à tricoter, un sourire plus large rayonnant son visage. Sasuke a appris à aimer ces moments de calme. Les premiers mois après son retour d'un voyage de deux ans, il avait du mal à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie avec Sakura, et s'est souvent demandé s'il avait fait le bon choix. Il la laissait souvent pour aller s'entrainer ou alors demandait les missions les plus dangereuses pour se tester encore en toujours, pour se prouver qu'il était puissant. Mais alors, il ressentait un vide qui ne se comblait que lorsqu'il était de retour à Konoha, et plus particulièrement lorsqu'il se trouvait entre les bras de Sakura. Là alors il se demandait comment il avait pendant toutes ses années pour rejeter son amour et vivre dans la solitude. Il ne pouvait plus s'imaginer dormir dans le froid et l'obscurité seul, il avait besoin de ses bras pour se retrouver. Il ne s'imaginait plus manger juste pour survivre, car il s'était habitué à la cuisine de Sakura. Il ne s'imaginait plus rester plus d'une semaine sans la voir. Et depuis quelques mois, il n'allait en mission que par obligation, et là il se surpassait pour la terminer le plus rapidement possible afin de retrouver sa femme. Il a réalisé suite à sa grossesse l'importance du sacrifice d'Itachi, ainsi que celle de leur victoire pendant la guerre. Ces soirées là, dans ce salon, à écouter le son de Konoha par la fenêtre, à respirer brise fraiche du printemps, à siroter son thé et à regarder sa douce femme tricoter... Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ces moments là puissent lui apporter un bonheur aussi intense. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette routine paisible pouvait l'attendrir à ce point. Il n'aurait jamais pensé devenir aussi dépendant de Sakura... Non, c'était plus que de la dépendance. Il la désirait, il la chérissait, il l'aimait... Il l'adorait.

Puis leurs soirées se terminaient dans leur lit, bras dans les bras, corps contre corps. Leurs ébats. étaient devenus plus doux, plus sensuels, plus romantiques. Puis, parfois en dormant, il passait ses mains autour du ventre de Sakura. Cette sensation lui était nouvelle, mais l'émoustillait, l'envoutait et le faisait frissonner. Et parfois il pouvait sentir comme des coups, et là, son cœur s'attendrissait et il se sentait comme chavirer. Il n'en revenait toujours pas... Dans quelques mois... Il verra de nouveau son clan revivre. Dans quelques mois, il sera papa.

Le 8éme mois était le commencement de la phase moins amusante de toute sa grossesse: L'angoisse.

Sakura, étant chef du département médical a assisté à une opération traumatisante: L'accouchement d'Hinata. Tsunade lui a pourtant interdit d'y assister, lui affirmant que ça pouvait la déstabiliser à un mois de son accouchement. Mais Sakura, un peu trop sûre d'elle lui a assuré que ça ne lui ferait rien, de toute manière elle avait assisté à de nombreux accouchements. Mais elle a eu tort... Ce jour là, elle a vu Hinata dans un état second. Elle criait, se crispait de douleur et pleurait en s'étouffant. Naruto qui était aussi présent à l'accouchement lui serrait la main en espérant que ça puisse la calmer mais rien ne semblait apaiser sa douleur. Sakura avait eu à faire aux pires blessures. Elle s'était maintes fois couverte de sang, parfois même de celui de cadavres qu'elle essayait de retisser alors qu'il était déjà trop tard. Elle avait eu droit aux visions les plus macabres et les plus sanglantes. Mais voir Hinata souffrir et crier pendant des heures sans résultat la terrifiait. Sa tête s'est mise à tourner puis elle a fait un malaise. On a donc du la faire sortir du bloc opératoire d'urgence. Elle qui était venue à la base pour accoucher Hinata, s'est trouvé d'abord comme spectatrice avant de devenir la souffrante. Lorsqu'elle a repris conscience, quelques heures s'étaient écroulées et Hinata avait déjà accouché d'un garçon. Mais Sakura se sentait très mal, elle rentra chez elle avant même de pouvoir féliciter les nouveaux parents.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle resta cloitrée pendant des heures, jusqu'à s'endormir.

Le lendemain aussi elle ne quitta pas son appartement. Elle est restée dans le salon, en pyjama, assise sur le fauteuil, les rideaux fermés en regardant son ventre pendant des heures. Vers midi, Sasuke, qui était en mission depuis deux jours rentra. Il semblait heureux:

"Je crois qu'aucun ninja n'a fait le rapport de sa mission aujourd'hui, cet imbécile d'Hokage est en congés, apparemment il a eu un fils"

Sakura se contenta de hausser la tête tout en caressant son ventre. Sasuke fronça les sourcils il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'extasie et qu'elle le supplie d'aller les voir, mais elle ne dit rien. Il s'assit donc à coté d'elle et lui demanda :

" Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?"

Sakura posa ses mains devant son visage, honteuse, avant de murmurer:

"...J'ai peur..."

Surpris, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Et là, il fut surpris de voir des larmes couler le long des jours de Sakura alors qu'elle crispait les dents. Il soupira pour l'énième fois. Elle était tellement pénible avec ses humeurs lunatiques et inattendues... Mais d'une certaine manière, elle émouvait Sasuke. Elle murmura d'une voix coupée:

" Et si... et si je n'arrive pas à être une bonne maman? Sasuke.. je... Je t'ai toujours aimé et j'ai toujours considéré le fait de porter ton enfant comme... la plus belle chose qui puisse m'arriver...Mais... Mais j'ai pris conscience que dans un mois je serai maman... je donnerai vie à un bébé ! Sasuke ! C'est une si grande responsabilité ! J'ai peur d'échouer, j'ai peur qu'elle grandisse en me détestant si je me consacre à ma vie de kunoichi !"

Sasuke la regarda quelques secondes silencieux avant de poser sa main sur sa tête, caressant sa chevelure rose avec tendresse:

"Sakura, nous sommes des shinobis. Je ne dis par cela qu'on doit délaisser nos enfants, mais tu sais, Naruto a grandi sans parents, de même pour moi... Même si je ne suis pas vraiment le bon exemple de sagesse, et pourtant nous avons survécu à la solitude. Il ne faut pas oublier que notre vie n'est pas comme les autres. Notre premier rôle est de protéger le village. N'oublie pas que tu es une des plus puissantes kunoichis de Konoha et que forcément tu seras chargée de plusieurs missions. Il en est de même pour moi. L'enfant qui va naitre... Nous l'aimons et nous l'aimerons toujours... Mais n'oublie jamais que nous sommes des shinobis. Lorsque ce bébé grandira, là il nous comprendra."

Sakura baissa la tête:

"...Et si à force de me consacrer à ma vie de ninja...je n'arrive pas à l'aimer comme le devrait une mère..?"

Sasuke sourit:

"Je ne me fais pas de soucis à ce sujet"

Sakura le regarda:

"Comment peux tu en être aussi sur?"

" Je peux le voir"

"C'est une autre faculté de ton sharingan ça ?" demanda-t-elle ironiquement

"Non. Je peux le voir parce que tu es ma femme, et que ce bébé est mon enfant."

Sakura rougit. Sasuke était sur que Sakura ferait une mère formidable. Elle débordait d'amour. Toutes ces petites attentions qu'elle consacrait à son petit ange avant même sa naissance laissait envisager un futur rayonnant pour leur enfant. Sakura afficha un large sourire et se leva:

"Viens, on va rendre visite à Naruto et Hinata"

Sasuke lui rendit le sourire et ils se préparèrent puis se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de leur meilleur ami.

Malgré son poste de Hokage et son rang d'Hyuga, Naruto et Hinata vivaient dans un appartement modeste mais très convivial. Ils vivaient leur vie de couple de la meilleure façon qui soit, faisant de la simplicité leur quotidien, mais un quotidien chaleureux qui fait répandre le sourire et la bonne humeur. Ce fut Naruto qui ouvrit la porte, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant Sasuke et Sakura:

"Sasuke ! Sakura ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir ! entrez entrez !"

Pour la plus grande surprise de Sakura, l'appartement était très bien rangé, chose inhabituelle de la part de Naruto vu qu'il devait faire le ménage à cause de la grossesse d'Hinata. La porte d'entrée donnait sur le salon composé de deux grands fauteuils vert, une table en bois et des décorations traditionnelles du clan Huygas parsemant le mur. Hinata était assise sur un des divans, habillée d'une robe bleue ciel et couvrant ses jambes d'une couverture en laine blanche. Elle souriait et regardait avec tendresse le petit bébé entre ses bras. Sakura sentit son cœur se secouer d'émotion en voyant ce petit ange, le fils de Naruto... Ce même Naruto qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, qui criait qu'il voulait devenir hokage n'importe où et n'importe quand, qui faisait tout le temps des bêtises, qui n'a jamais renoncé à ses rêves... Ce petit blondinet qui lui en a faisait voir de toutes les couleurs est devenu papa. Sakura n'avait jamais réalisé le fait qu'elle soit devenue adulte, mariée, enceinte... car pour elle c'était la continuité de quotidien, mais être face à un Naruto adulte, marié, Hokage et père lui a fait réalisé combien d'années s'étaient écroulées. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Hinata qui lui dit:

"Bonjour Sakura, bonjour Sasuke, asseyez vous, faites comme chez vous voyons ! Naruto, tu pourrais leur servir quelque chose s'il te plait?"

"Oui m'dam !"

Naruto se dirigea vers la cuisine alors que Sakura s'était approché d'Hinata et son bébé, le regardant fascinée. Il était le portrait craché de son père: des cheveux blonds, de grands yeux bleus étincelants et des cicatrices le long des joues ressemblantes à celles de Naruto. Elle afficha un large sourire:

"Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon ! Félicitations Hinata"

"Merci Sakura, mais dis moi, est ce que tu vas bien? Tsunade m'a dit que tu avais fait un malaise pendant mon accouchement"

"C'est bien toi ça, à peine remise de ton accouchement tu penses déjà aux autres, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, mais toi par contre tu t'es rapidement remise sur pieds, je ne pensais pas que tu quitterais l'hôpital en une journée"

"Je t'avoue que je ne me sens pas très alaise dans les hôpitaux, je suis rentrée chez moi ce matin"

"Je vois, et vous avez décidé de son prénom?"

"Oui... Nous l'avons appelé Boruto"

"Quel beau prénom, ça sonne comme Naruto"

"Ou comme Borrito" dit une voix qui ne leur était pas inconnue. Ils se tournèrent et là, au seuil de la porte, ils virent Kakashi.

"Yo!" Dit Kakashi levant la main pour les saluer.

"Kakashi sensei, en voilà des manières de féliciter ton disciple !" s'exclama Sakura

A ce moment là, Naruto entra dans le salon tenant dans un plateau quatre boites de ramen avec de l'eau chaude qu'il comptait servir aux invités:

"Kakashi sensei ! Quelle surprise, je croyais que tu n'étais pas à Konoha. Toute l'équipe sept est réunie pour la première fois avec Boruto, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Tenez, des ramens pour vous remercier"

"Naruto... tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus gracieux que des nouilles instantanées..." soupira Sakura face à une Hinata amusée.

Kakashi consulta langoureusement le bébé entre les bras d'Hinata puis le vente de Sakura ensuite s'approcha de Naruto et Sasuke et leur murmura:

"Beau travail les garçons"

Sasuke détourna les yeux gêné et Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire de fierté. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à parler de toute et de rien, puis Sakura commença à poser des questions à Hinata sur son accouchement, et vu sa timidité, cette dernière était gênée de parler de ça devant Sasuke et Kakashi. Ayant compris ça, Naruto répliqua:

"Bon, on vous laisse parler tranquillement entre mamans, nous on va passer un petit quart d'heure entres hommes"

Sur ces mots, il passa un bras autour de l'épaule de Sasuke et un autre autour de l'épaule de Kakashi puis se dirigèrent vers le toit de l'immeuble. La vue de là bas donnait sur tout Konoha, ainsi que la montagne où était sculpté le visage du nouveau papa. Ce dernier souriait, regardant la montagne le cœur apaisé. Il l'avait fait... Il était aimé et reconnu par le village, il avait des amis, avait ramené Sasuke, il était devenu Hokage, il s'était marié... et aujourd'hui, il avait sa famille, sa _propre_ famille. Kakashi et Sasuke regardaient l'homme blond et puissant debout face à eux avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Kakashi se prononça en premier:

"Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être mariés?"

Naruto répondit avec un large sourire:

"C'est juste génial, Hinata est vraiment la femme parfaite, toujours attentionnée, attentive, sensible, aimante... En plus..." Il rougit et se gratta la tête "Elle est... hm... comment dire..."

Sans s'en rendre compte, un filet de bave se mit à couler de sa bouche en repensant à sa femme. Kakashi se mit à rire sous son masque et termina:

"Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un pervers en parlant ainsi de ta femme Naruto, mais franchement, Hinata a un corps de rêve"

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et sans s'en rendre compte, après avoir été silencieux depuis son arrivée lâcha:

"Sakura aussi a un corps de rêve!"

Et là, Kakashi et Naruto le regardèrent étonnés alors qu'il rougissait. Il se mordit la lèvre, ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de parler ainsi de femmes, même s'il était marié. Et là, il sentit une drôle d'atmosphère peser face aux regards pervers qu'affichaient son meilleur ami et son ancien professeur. Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke et murmura:

"Dis dis, elle est comment au lit Sakura chan?"

Sasuke rougit encore plus et détourna brusquement la tête l'air agacé par le manque de pudeur de son ami. Naruto termina sans aucune gêne:

"Est ce qu'elle est aussi agressive que pendant les combats?"

"Mais j'imagine qu'avec ses connaissances en anatomie, elle est capable de frapper au bon endroit" répondit Kakashi sans pudeur

"Dis dis Kakashi sensei, à ton avis entre Sakura et Sasuke qui domine?"

"J'ai lu dans Icha Icha paradise que lorsque la femme est folle amoureuse d'un homme qui l'a rejetée pendant longtemps, lorsqu'elle l'a enfin, elle domine et essaye sur lui plusieurs expériences"

"Quel genre d'expériences?"

"Ne joue pas l'innocent Naruto, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle."

"Et donc tu crois que Sakura domine sur Sasuke?"

"Je ne crois moi, j'en suis sur"

Et là ils regardèrent tous les deux Sasuke qui était tout rouge et bouillonnant, crispé et en sueur face à ces remarques. Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait définitivement pas ça. Naruto sourit perversement :

"Tu vois quand je te disais qu'il fallait revenir à Konoha"

"Bande de...de... pervers vicieux et dégueulasses ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vos deux têtes d'imbéciles soient sculptées sur cette montagne, vous devriez être emprisonné pour votre perversion!"

Naruto sourit d'avantage en regardant perversement son meilleur ami puis dit à Kakashi:

"Regarde regarde comment il détourne le sujet, il a grandi Sasuke hein"

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre et répliqua en bégayant tout gêné:

"T'es...t'es pas le mieux placé pour parler ! Hinata t'a toujours aimé, fallait être con pour ne pas le voir! Si l'analyse de Kakashi est vraie alors ça... ça s'applique aussi pour toi !"

Naruto mit sa main sur le menton, réfléchissant quelques secondes puis répondit:

"Je l'avoue, Icha Icha Paradise a dit vrai, mais moi je ne le nie pas, car j'aime quand elle domine. Et pour la remercier, j'ai inventé une technique spéciale pour elle, je l'ai baptisé Hinata's Harem."

Kakashi se tapa la tête. Naruto a beau être devenu un homme, un Hokage et un père, il n'a pas tant changé que ça... toujours avec ses enfantillages, même si ces enfantillages ont pris une tournure moins innocente. Il sourit sous son masque, regardant ses deux disciples se disputer pendant que Naruto voulait utiliser sa technique alors que Sasuke l'en empêchait en lui tenant les mains. Ils se débattaient tous les deux, se battant amicalement, puis Naruto pour se venger, s'arrangea pour créer un sexy jutsu ayant la forme de Sakura toute nue et enceinte, ce qui bloqua Sasuke qui rougit de la tête aux pieds face à son ami qui explosa de rire en reprenant sa forme normale. Kakashi les regardait avec sérénité, revoyant l'époque où ils venaient d'être promus genins... Ils ont ri, ont pleuré, ont souffert, ont connu la séparation, ont dégusté la haine, ont vécu la guerre, se sont perdus, se sont retrouvés. Ils se sont aimés, ils ont grandi, et ils s'aiment encore, _l'équipe sept..._

Aujourd'hui devant lui se tenaient deux grands hommes. Il avait la gorge légèrement nouée d'émotion et les yeux mouillés, puis doucement, s'approcha de ses deux disciples posant une main sur l'épaule de chacun d'entre avant de dire:

"Naruto, Sasuke, je suis fier de vous..."

Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris et émus par cette réplique inattendue. Naruto laissa échapper son rire habituel, les mains derrière son cou alors que Sasuke afficha un léger sourire en fermant les yeux. Puis ils retournèrent au salon et continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'au soir, se remémorant leurs souvenirs, le temps de l'académie, leurs missions, l'épreuve de Chunins et leurs différentes expériences pendant leurs entrainements respectifs. Ils étaient heureux... vraiment heureux. Ce fût une magnifique journée.

**Mot de l'auteure**: Voilààà, le cinquième chapitre est servi. J'avoue avoir été très émue en écrivant le dernier paragraphe, relatant les sentiments de Kakashi. Je trouve Kakashi justement nous reflète parfaitement ,nous les fans, car il a vu évoluer Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura du premier au dernier chapitre. Sinon je suis actuellement entrain de dessiner un Doujin et quelques fanarts illustrant quelques scènes de la fanfic. Je mettrai probablement les liens à la publication du dernier chapitre. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas, un petit commentaire de votre part me ferait vraiment très plaisir !


	6. Le neuvième mois

**Chapitre 6:**** le neuvième mois**

Plus les jours passaient et plus Sakura devenait angoissée. Elle était au début de son 9éme mois, ce qui la stressait énormément. Ce n'était plus une question de mois ou de semaines, c'était une question de jours, car oui, dans quelques jours elle serait mère. Elle paniquait en restant seule chez elle alors elle a décidé de travailler à l'hôpital malgré les interdictions de Tsunade. Elle pensait qu'en s'occupant par son travail elle oublierait sa peur mais il n'en fut rien.

Un jour, elle devait vacciner les nouveaux genins qui étaient venus pour une visite médicale. Elle était déjà énervée et fatiguée et donc lâcha sa fureur sur le pauvre petit garçon en lui implantant férocement la piqure au bras. Ce dernier cria de douleur avant de lui dire:

"Non mais c'est quoi ton problème espèce de grosse vache?"

Et là, il se trouva en un rien de temps entre les mains de Shizune qui en plus de le vacciner, devait lui fixer l'épaule déboitée et lui panser les bleus qui parsemaient son visage. Tsunade ordonna donc à Sakura de cesser toute activité à l'hôpital en arrivant jusqu'à la menacer vu qu'elle ne voulait pas rester chez elle. Cette situation ne fit qu'empirer l'état de Sakura qui passait ses journées à broyer du noir.

Un soir, en rentrant d'une mission de cinq jours, Sasuke trouva Sakura étendue sur le fauteuil, regardant la télévision en sous vêtements. L'appartement était en dessus dessous, chose assez inhabituelle vu que Sakura était une femme très organisée. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle n'avait rien préparé pour le dîner, chose encore plus inhabituelle vu qu'elle adorait surprendre Sasuke chaque soir avec une nouvelle recette. Pour lancer la conversation, il lui demanda:

"Tu n'as pas froid ?"

"Non."

"Tu devrais te couvrir, ce n'est pas bien pour le bébé"

Là Sakura trouva la pierre sur laquelle s'agripper pour entamer une dispute:

"Pourquoi juste le bébé? Je ne suis pas juste un utérus qui sert à reproduire ton clan ! J'ai aussi des sentiments ! Le bébé lui est bien au chaud, confortablement installé alors que MOI je nettoie, je cuisine, je travaille, et personne n'est là pour s'occuper de moi ! Il n'y a pas que le bébé Sasuke !"

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux face à ces propos inattendus. Il fronça les sourcils contrarié:

"Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit."

"Tu ne le dis pas mais c'est ce que tu penses ! Si ce n'était pas pour rendre vie à ton clan tu ne te serais jamais tourné vers moi ! Depuis toujours JE suis celle qui fait tous les efforts ! Si je n'étais pas accrochée à toi n'importe quelle autre idiote porterait aujourd'hui ce bébé qui me fatigue tant ! Je suis fatiguée Sasuke ! Je n'arrive plus à marcher convenablement, aucun vêtement n'est plus à ma taille, je transpire jour et nuit, je passe mes journées entre le canapé et les toilettes ! Et même assise, mon dos mon fait affreusement souffrir ! Je ne sers plus à rien depuis que je suis enceinte ! J'en ai marre !"

Sur ces mots elle éclata en sanglots. L'expression de Sasuke s'adoucit en la voyant ainsi. Elle murmura avec sa voix déchirée par les sanglots:

"Mais moi...snif... je t'aime.. et...et..snif..je..."

Sasuke soupira puis s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front, ce qui surprit Sakura qui s'attendait à ce qu'il soit en colère après ce qu'elle lui a dit. Il lui murmura:

"Je suis désolé... Je t'ai toujours fait souffrir, et même aujourd'hui, alors que tu es ma femme je te fais souffrir à partir de ce bébé. Je n'ai rien à dire pour me justifier, je ne peux que m'excuser. Mais... tu as tort en disant que n'importe quelle femme aurait pu porter cet enfant. Sakura... Naruto et toi vous êtes les personnes les plus précieuses à mes yeux. C'est pour vous protéger, vous ainsi que ce village que je suis revenu aujourd'hui. Aucune autre femme n'a ta place dans mon cœur, et aucune autre femme n'aurait pu porter le nom des Uchiwas. Aucune à part toi. Je suis désolé, tout comme son père, ce bébé te fait souffrir, mais aussi, tout comme son père il t'aime..."

Sakura écarquilla les yeux en rougissant, elle se sentit soudainement honteuse par ses propos. Sasuke passa sa main dans ses cheveux, descendant le long de son cou, ses yeux noyés dans ceux de sa femme. Celle ci s'approcha lentement de lui, l'embrassant d'abord doucement avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, lui laissant le passage pour entamer une guerre entre leurs langues. La main de Sasuke descendit jusqu'au soutien gorge de Sakura, qu'il dégrafa d'un mouvement pendant qu'elle tremblait de désir. Il passa ensuite ses mains lentement sur le ventre rond de Sakura se penchant pour déposer un doux baiser sur son nombril. Ses mains partirent ensuite se promener plus en haut, caressant les seins volumineux et contractés de plaisir de Sakura, tandis que sa bouche faisait merveille sur ses tétons. Sakura gémissait doucement, possédée par les caresses que lui offrait son mari. Sasuke retrouva de nouveau les lèvres de sa femme pour une bataille encore plus épique pendant que Sakura lui enlevait son pull. Il glissa sa main sous le petit bout de dentelle qui couvrait l'intimité de sa femme, et là Sakura fut foudroyée par une décharge qui lui monta jusqu'à dans la poitrine, réchauffant son cœur d'une flamme torride. Cette émotion lui prit le corps en entier et elle se sentit renaitre sous les doigts de son mari. Elle aimait quand ses doigts prenaient possession de son corps et aimait se donner à lui sans restriction. C'est là que Sasuke la porta par les cuisses et la déposa sur le fauteuil à coté. Il s'agenouilla face à ce bout de tissu qui le gênait et s'empressa de le retirer, puis il posa ses mains entre les cuisses de Sakura, les écartant avant de poser ses lèvres sur son intimité. Sakura laissa échapper un cri de plaisir en sentant la langue de son mari la caresser, et ses cris ne cessaient d'augmenter pendant que Sasuke jouait avec ses lèvres, les mordillant doucement, altérant vas et viens sur son clitoris. Son corps répondait d'ailleurs aux gâteries de Sasuke, lui mouillant la bouche de sa douce semence.

Possédé par le désir, Sasuke détacha son pantalon et dévoila de nouveau à Sakura l'objet de ses fantasmes, fort et redressé. Sakura avait le dos allongé, le ventre bondissant devant elle. Son mari l'agrippa par la taille et la pénétra d'un mouvement qui leur fit à tous les deux lâcher un gémissement. Il entama des vas et viens de plus en plus rapides et assurés, alors que Sakura se crispait de plaisir, gémissant de plus en plus fort, trouvant son écho dans ceux de Sasuke. Son plaisir montait en même temps que ses mouvements de hanches s'accéléraient. Elle sentit l'orgasme la posséder et laissa échapper un cri de jouissance, l'électrifiant complètement, suivi de celui de Sasuke qui se laissa entièrement aller en elle.

Sasuke se détacha d'elle alors qu'ils essayaient bien que mal de reprendre leur respiration normale. Sakura se mit à rire et dit:

"Tu essayes de me faire accoucher plus vite en me faisant l'amour?"

"Hm... Je le fais parce que je te désire"

"Même quand je suis grosse et pas assez responsable pour ranger l'appartement ?"

Sasuke posa sa main sur la tête de Sakura et lui sourit d'un air moqueur:

"Arrête de m'ennuyer tu veux?"

Sakura sourit et se blottit contre l'épaule de son mari.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une semaine s'écroula entre sauts d'humeur et douceur. Sasuke avait demandé à être congédié de toute mission jusqu'à l'accouchement de Sakura.

Puis un soir, alors qu'ils dormaient profondément, Sakura se leva d'un coup. Elle avait fait un cauchemar dans lequel elle était noyée dans un océan et n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle était toute en sueur et respirait difficilement. Elle eut comme une envie soudaine d'aller au toilettes et en se levant du lit, elle remarqua qu'elle était toute mouillée. Paniquée, elle écarquilla les yeux et cria:

"SASUKE ! Réveille toi ! Sasuke !"

Sasuke se réveilla cachant sa panique:

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

"Je perds les eaux ! Vite, il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital !"

Le cœur de Sasuke fit comme un saut à l'intérieur de son thorax. Il se leva d'un coup en regardant sa femme dont le pyjama était couvert d'une sorte de liquide visqueux. Sans plus attendre, il prit sa cape avec laquelle il couvrit Sakura avant de la prendre entre ses bras. Il sortit par la fenêtre, voulant minimiser le temps au maximum. Il était plus affolé que Sakura, la serrant de toute ses forces contre son torse pendant qu'il sautait aussi rapidement que possible d'arbre en arbre et du toit d'une maison à une autre. Sakura tenait fermement son ventre en se crispant à chaque contraction et laissant échapper un gémissement étouffé de douleur.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital en à peines cinq minutes. Il entra en courant et trouva Shizune qui était de garde. Il cria en paniquant :

"Vite ! Elle perd les eaux !"

Shizune, d'abord surprise, appela son équipe pour qu'ils mettent Sakura dans le lit roulant et qu'ils la transportent au bloc obstétrical. Ensuite elle chargea quelqu'un d'appeler Tsunade car cette dernière avait ordonné qu'elle soit celle qui accouche son élève.

C'est ainsi que Sakura se trouva dans cette pièce blanche qu'elle connaissait si bien. Dans son lit, elle tremblait, crispée et en sueur pendant que les contractions lui donnaient l'impression que son utérus se déchirait de l'intérieur. Shizune entama l'examen du col, sous le regard curieux et choqué de Sasuke. Celui ci connaissait l'accouchement comme un mythe plus qu'autre chose, il n'avait jamais assisté à ça et ne savait même pas comme ça se passait. Il était choqué de voir Shizune consulter l'intimité de Sakura aussi mécaniquement et normalement sans aucune gêne de la part de sa femme. Il était presque en rage à l'idée de voir quelqu'un d'autre toucher Sakura, même si c'était le processus à suivre pour l'accoucher. Il crispa les dents mais ne voulait pas faire de remarque au risque de paraitre ridicule. Shizune le regarda:

"Tu veux assister à l'accouchement?"

Sasuke sursauta mais garda malgré tout son air froid et impassible. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sakura agrippa sa main en tremblant:

"Ne me laisse pas..."

Shizune sourit en voyant le couple dans cet état. Elle avait été témoin de la souffrance de Sakura lors du départ de Sasuke. La voir aujourd'hui aussi épanouie lui faisait très plaisir bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment le jour pour le percevoir.

Après avoir examiné le col de Sakura, elle lui dit:

"Ton col n'est pas assez dilaté Sakura, tu devras supporter les contractions pendant encore un moment."

"Hm..." répondit Sakura, crispée de douleur

"Bon, je suis dans la salle d'à coté. Tsunade ne va pas tarder à arriver"

Sur ces mots elle sortit. Sasuke était surpris, il croyait qu'il suffisait qu'elle perde les eaux pour que l'heure qui suive il trouve son bébé entre ses bras. Il regarda Sakura d'un œil interrogatif. Celle ci souffla:

"Je vais devoir supporter cette douleur pendant encore quelques heur...AIE ! ah !"

Elle fut interrompue par une autre contraction. Sasuke lui tendit la main, nerveux et affolé bien qu'il essayait de le cacher. Il ne voulait qu'une chose: que cela prenne fin, qu'il n'ait plus à voir Sakura se crisper ainsi de douleur, et qu'il puisse enfin, après toutes ces années revoir la flamme s'allumer. Une autre contraction fit gémir Sakura, qui, avec sa force monstrueuse faillit écraser la main de Sasuke. Il se sentait complètement impuissant.

"Mais elle est où Tsunade..."

"Elle ne pourra rien faire tant que le col ne sera pas assez dilaté..."

Sasuke soupira, un soupire de rage et d'impuissance. C'était quoi cette histoire de col pas assez dilaté, ils étaient ninjas médecins, ils pouvaient bien trouver un moyen pour l'accoucher plus rapidement! Il se sentait enragé à l'idée devoir la voir souffrir ainsi pendant dieu sait combien d'heures. Sakura lui afficha un sourire fatigué:

"Ca va aller Sasuke..."

Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser ,et à peine leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent qu'une autre contraction l'obligea à s'éloigner. Sakura qui avait les yeux plissés de douleur se serra le ventre:

"Ah..AAAAH !"

Soudain Tsunade entra brusquement. Elle avait un large sourire aux lèvres:

"J'ai accouru ici dès que j'ai appris que tu avais perdu les eaux ! Et bien, ma petite Sakura va devenir une maman !"

Puis elle regarda Sasuke et le tapota sur l'épaule:

"Le petit Sasuke qui a jadis lancé la guerre à Konoha a grandi ! Maintenant il va être papa!"

Ce geste et cette remarque énervèrent Sasuke qui ne supportait pas le fait qu'elle soit aussi familière avec lui. Tsunade mit ses gants puis s'approcha de son élève et l'examina de nouveau. Elle soupira avant de dire:

"Ton col se dilate mais pas assez pour commencer le travail... Alala, ça aurait été plus facile si vous aviez recours à des activités plus sauvages que ça !" s'exclama-t-elle en plaisantant.

Sakura en rit malgré la douleur mais Sasuke le prit mal et fronça les sourcils, non mais... et puis quoi encore?

Tsunade termina alors qu'elle consultait le col:

"Dites moi alors, vous connaissez son sexe ou pas?"

"n..Non...aie..."

"Moi je parie que c'est un garçon, c'est mon 6éme sens qui me le dit" répondit Tsunade en souriant

Sasuke plissa les yeux, ça allait être une fille, c'est sur...

"Vous avez décidé du prénom?"

"J'AI MAAAL !" cria Sakura qui se crispait de plus en plus.

"Tu as une idée du prénom Sasuke?" demanda Tsunade encore une fois sans faire attention à Sakura

"ELLE A MAL !" cria Sasuke en crispant les dents

Tsunade soupira exaspérée. Décidément ils n'étaient pas d'humeur à discuter, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire jusqu'à ce Sakura soit prête pour l'accouchement. Elle resta avec eux pendant deux heures, à sortir des plaisanteries cochonnes et à taquiner Sasuke qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Elle essayait en fait de faire rire Sakura pour lui faire oublier la douleur des contractions, car elle savait combien Sasuke stagnait pour consoler les gens. Au bout d'un moment, elle soupira:

"Je vais prendre un café, je t'en ramène un Sasuke?"

"Hn..." se contenta de répondre Sasuke.

Elle sortit et les laissa seuls. Sasuke commençait à s'impatienter. Pourquoi est ce que ça prenait tout ce temps? Il se serra les dents, se sentant complétant impuissant face à ces conditions. Sakura murmura honteuse:

"Sasuke..."

Son mari sursauta et son regard s'adoucit:

"Hm?"

"...Je veux faire pipi..."

Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre face au regard gêné de sa femme. Il soupira et s'approcha d'elle puis la porta jusqu'aux toilettes. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour lui, l'homme connu pour sa froideur et sa haine puisse s'adoucir autant face à une femme. Elle était pénible et l'exaspérait toujours autant qu'avant, mais il devait prendre soin d'elle, il _voulait _prendre soin d'elle, même dans les moments les plus gênants.

Deux heures s'écroulèrent, pendant lesquelles il tenait fermement la main de Sakura qui variait entre contractions et rires. Tsunade venait la consulter chaque vingt et s'amuser à taquiner Sasuke qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Puis une douleur plus perçante que les précédentes la posséda. Elle se mit à crier de douleur. Tsunade examina de nouveau Sakura avant d'appeler Shizune. Elle se pressa de mettre sa tenue de médecin et ramena tout le matériel nécessaire. Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer, l'heure était venue. Il regarda Sakura qui serrait les dents, en sueur, essayant d'étouffer ses gémissements de douleur. Tsunade plaça Sakura sur la table d'accouchement, semi-assise, les jambes repliées.

Sakura respirait bruyamment, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait maintes fois accouché des femmes et savait parfaitement comment cela se passait. Mais en ce jour, alors qu'elle était de l'autre coté de la table elle ne savait même plus comment respirer. La douleur avait entièrement pris possession de son corps. Elle tremblait et suait tout en se débattant sous le regard choqué de Sasuke. Il avait toujours pensé qu'un accouchement se passait en quelques minutes, que dans une contraction, le bébé sortait entièrement. Il était loin de se douter que cela puisse être aussi lent et douloureux. Il regardait Sakura avec compassion, alors qu'elle lui faisait déguster un bout de sa douleur en crispant sa main de toute ses forces. Si Sasuke n'avait pas concentré tout son chakra dans la main qu'elle serrait, ses os auraient été sans doute complètement broyés.

Tsunade qui était face à elle répliqua:

"Aux contractions on y va ! Tu prends un grand souffle et tu pousses !"

Sakura avait les yeux plissés, le visage crispé et les dents serrées. Elle se mit à pousser de toutes ses forces, en retenant sa respiration avant de prendre un grand souffle tumultueux résonnant dans la salle.

"Encore ! Pousse Sakura, pousse !"

Sakura serrait encore plus la main de Sasuke en poussant encore plus fort avant de crier de douleur. Toujours rien.

"Ce n'est pas assez Sakura, pousse encore plus !"

Sakura, qui était déjà sous l'emprise la douleur se mit à pleurer. Les larmes coulaient alors qu'elle essayait bien que mal de respirer normalement et de pousser, mais à chaque fois un gémissement de douleur l'en empêchait. Elle souffrait terriblement, elle avait trop mal. Là Sasuke sentit son cœur se broyer. Il perdit son sang froid et serra les dents en criant:

"MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES BON SANG! Vous voyez pas qu'elle meurt de douleur? Faites quelque chose !"

Tsunade le regarda du coin de l'œil:

"Je pourrais supprimer toute sa douleur avec mon ninjutsu médical mais c'est déconseillé. L'embryon ne doit pas être affecté par un autre chakra que celui de sa mère avant d'avoir coupé le cordon. Elle va devoir supporter, et elle va supporter, pas vrai Sakura?"

Sakura était toute crispée. Elle avait mal et souffrait le martyre, mais pour lui, pour leur bébé, elle supporterait. Elle murmura d'une voix déchirée:

"Je...vais bien... Sasuke... Je vais te le refaire ce clan!"

Elle se mit à pousser encore plus fort en criant:

" SHANAROOO !"

Tsunade sourit en voyant son élève dans cet état.

"C'est bien Sakura, enroule toi bien sur ton ventre et pousse"

Sakura poussait de toutes ses forces face à un Sasuke ému et ahuri. Mais son choc s'intensifia lorsqu'il vit Tsunade prendre le couteau chirurgical et découper l'intimité de Sakura. Elle lui faisait ce qu'on appelle une épisiotomie. Il entrouvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, cloué sur place. Il avait reçu plusieurs blessures dans sa vie et avait même été amputé d'un bras, mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'un accouchement puisse nécessiter des méthodes aussi macabres. Et ce qui le choquait encore plus c'était de voir le visage de Sakura se détendre après qu'on lui ait infligé une telle blessure. Il était complètement heurté par la scène. C'était _ça_ un accouchement?

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit Tsunade dire:

"On voit la tête ! C'est bien Sakura ! Continue, pousse ! encore ! encore !"

Sakura n'était plus que spasmes et contractures. Elle retenait sa respiration en convulsions et poussait en criant de toutes ses forces.

Puis son cri fut remplacé par un autre... un cri plus aigu, un cri angélique, un cri de bébé, le cri de _leur_ bébé.

Le soleil venait alors de se lever.

Tout était devenu blanc autour de Sasuke, ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et le seul son qu'il entendait était le cri de cet ange...

Tsunade le donna à Sakura qui serra pour la première fois de sa vie son enfant.

"Félicitations Sakura, c'est magnifique petite fille"

Sakura regardait sa fille, les lèvres entrouvertes et tremblantes alors que ses larmes coulaient le long de ses yeux émeraudes. Ce petit être si fragile était le nouveau soleil pour le clan Uchiwa, le début d'une nouvelle ère. Elle regarda son mari, les yeux brillants de bonheur et d'amour et lui adressa un sourire qui fit frissonner Sasuke. Elle avait soudainement oublié toute la douleur subie pendant des heures, tout s'était comme systématiquement supprimé de son esprit. Elle ne voyait plus que sa fille et son mari.

Sasuke avait les yeux écarquillés, brillants de larmes. Il voulait parler mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Il regardait ce petit être entre les bras de Sakura... _leur_ fille. Il vit soudainement défiler sous ses yeux tous ses souvenirs, se rappelant du sacrifice d'Itachi. Et là il comprit la valeur de la paix, la valeur de la vie... elle était là, sous ses yeux. Cet enfant était la signification même de toutes ces valeurs qu'il avait longtemps rejeté et qui venaient comme soudainement s'emparer de lui. Sakura sourit chaleureusement en tendant sa main à Sasuke qu'il agrippa en tremblant. La douce main de Sakura était comme un pont entre lui et la lumière qu'il avait toujours cherché à atteindre... et il l'atteignit lorsque pour la première fois, sa main de shinobi jadis souillée de sang toucha celle de cet ange qui était le sien. Il sentit alors les larmes couler le long de son visage pendant que la main fragile et minuscule de sa fille se refermait sur son index. Il regarda Sakura souriante en tremblant, puis de nouveau leur bébé, et il là comprit la signification du mot bonheur... le bonheur à l'état pur.

Ils furent interrompus par Tsunade, qui tendit une paire de ciseaux à Sasuke en souriant:

"C'est peut être à toi de couper le cordon, Sasuke"

Ce dernier la regarda, les yeux toujours écarquillés. Ce geste signifiait tellement... Il remonta lentement sa main tremblante et s'empara de la paire de ciseaux. D'un mouvement maladroit, il découpa le cordon donnant ainsi officiellement vie à cet enfant qui était le leur, cet enfant qui signifiait la fin des peines et le début d'une nouvelle ère.

Tsunade soigna la blessure de Sakura à l'aide de son ninjutsu medical sans même que cette dernière ne s'en rende compte. Elle était complètement possédée par son bébé qui venait de voir le jour, et elle altérait son regard entre sa fille et son mari, un regard plein d'espoir et de bonheur que les mots ne sauraient décrire.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sakura fut installée dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Sasuke était assis à coté d'elle. Elle regardait sa fille avec beaucoup de tendresse et Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait embelli. Son corps était redevenu frêle malgré qu'elle ait prit des de magnifiques formes. Sa poitrine s'était manifestement développée lui donnant une silhouette beaucoup plus féminine. Sa peau était pulpeuse rose et brillante. Ses cheveux légèrement en pagaille cernaient son beau visage de femme alors que ses lèvres affichaient un magnifique sourire. Ses yeux émeraudes étincelaient alors qu'elle observait langoureusement son bébé. Sasuke était touché par ce regard tellement profond, tellement chaleureux, tellement bienveillant... Elle avait un regard de mère, elle _était_ une mère, une magnifique mère. Ils ne s'étaient encore rien dit, leurs regards et leurs gestes se parlaient.

Au bout d'un moment, Sakura fut celle qui interrompu le silence en disant :

"Tu vois quand je te disais que ce serait une fille... Je l'avais senti"

"..."

"Du coup j'ai bien fait de tout choisir en rose !"

Sasuke sourit en regardant sa femme et sans vraiment répondre à sa remarque, il murmura:

"Sakura...je..."

Il ne sut quoi dire, les mots se bloquèrent de nouveau dans sa gorge. L'émotion était tellement intense, il était tellement heureux... Il déglutina sa salive en tremblant légèrement puis posa sa main sur celle de sa femme qu'il serra très fort:

"...Merci..."

Sakura sourit chaleureusement. Elle n'avait jamais vu Sasuke aussi attendri, aussi mis à nu, aussi ému... Puis elle lui demanda curieuse:

"Comment veux tu qu'on l'appelle?"

Sasuke sursauta. Il n'y avait jamais réellement pensé. Cette enfant était spéciale, il lui fallait un prénom unique, ayant un sens profond et intense. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis eut comme une illumination :

"Que dirais tu de Sarada?"

Sakura fit la moue en fronçant les sourcils, croyant qu'il se moquait d'elle, mais il semblait au contraire très sérieux.

"Sasuke, je sais que tu aimes les tomates mais de là à appeler notre fille Salade..."

Sasuke sembla énervé par la remarque sarcastique de Sakura. Il lui répliqua:

"C'est le nom d'une déesse... Je trouve que c'est léger et beau comme prénom. Et puis... Sarada Uchiwa, ça sonne comme Sarada yu, qui est l'huile qui fait brûler le feu. Elle va refaire bruler la flamme des Uchiwas"

Sakura écoutait son explication avec attention, ne sachant quoi penser de cette drôle d'idée. Mais Sasuke, gardant toujours à cœur la remarque de Sakura termina:

"Mais tu sais, c'est toi qui as souffert pendant neuf mois, c'est à toi de lui trouver un prénom..."

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Tsunade entra suivie de Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata qui tenait son bébé, Ino et Sai. Sakura afficha un large sourire, ravie de voir ses amis venir les voir.

Naruto s'exclama ravi:

"Sakura chaaan ! Félicitations ! Tsunade nous dit que tu as accouché de la future fiancée de Boruto !"

Sasuke lança un regard noir à Naruto, visiblement blasé par sa remarque. Le blond s'approcha de son meilleur ami de toujours et le tapota sur l'épaule:

"Félicitations Sasuke, ton clan vient de revoir le jour !"

"Hm" répondit Sasuke

Hinata s'approcha de Sakura :

"Félicitations Sakura ! Quelle magnifique fille tu as là"

"Merci Hinata. Je suis sûre qu'elle et Boruto seront de très bons amis"

"Ou plus" répliqua Naruto avec son sourire pervers. Sasuke activa son Sharingan

"Hoé, retiens les pulsions de ton gosse, Naruto"

"Mais qu'est ce que vous faites les garçons..." souffla Sakura à la fois blasée et amusée

Sai s'approcha aussi de Sakura, accompagné d'Ino dont le ventre avait manifestement grossi. La jeune blonde répliqua:

"Alors, Hinata, Sakura, il faudra que vous me racontiez les détails de votre accouchement, histoire que je me prépare un peu psychologiquement..."

"C'est une torture" répondirent Hinata et Sakura d'une même voix, ce qui eut le don de déprimer Ino. Sai la serra par la taille en lui disant

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'entrainera ensemble pour que tu n'ais pas mal lors de l'accouchement"

Tout le monde regarda Sai d'un regard étonné, ne voulant savoir ce qu'il insinuait.

Kakashi tapota l'épaule de son vieil élève:

"Alors, vous l'avez appelée comment ?"

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sakura répliqua:

"Sarada, elle s'appelle Sarada Uchiwa"

Ino et Sai dirent d'une même voix "Salade Uchiwa?"

Kakashi se mit à rire sous son masque "Boruto qui sonne comme Borrito, Sarada qui sonne comme Salade, je ne sais même plus quoi dire"

"Mais non imbéciles ! C'est le nom d'une déesse !" Cria Sakura enragée.

Naruto s'approcha de Sarada. Celle ci le regardait avec ses grands yeux noirs. Il passa son doigt sur sa joue, la caressant:

"Et bien Sara chan, fais en sorte de devenir une femme aussi forte et belle que ta maman, et aussi courageuse et puissante que ton papa. Tu es un ange que ce village attendait depuis tellement longtemps... Si tu savais toutes les choses par lesquelles nous sommes passés avant ce grand jour. Ta naissance signifie tellement de choses, tu redonnes aujourd'hui vie aux Uchiwas et tu représentes le plus grand trésor aux yeux de mes deux coéquipiers. Je connais très bien ton père, et c'est vraiment un homme qui ne s'exprime pas beaucoup, mais il t'attendait depuis tellement longtemps... N'oublie jamais combien Sasuke et Sakura t'aiment, et combien ce village te chérit ! Par contre essaye d'être moins bornée que Sasuke et moins agressive que Sakura chan..."

Sakura se mit à rire, elle avait les larmes aux yeux tandis qui Sasuke souriait. Tous étaient émus par la naissance de Sarada.

Une nouvelle ère venait de voir le jour...

**Voilà~ J'ai dû beaucoup me renseigner sur l'accouchement pour pouvoir écrire ce chapitre, il y a un grand nombre de détails sur l'accouchement que je n'ai appris qu'en l'écrivant. Je pense que les mots ne pourraient pas décrire les sentiments de Sasuke à la naissance de Sarada, car c'est quelque chose de tellement fort, tellement intense... En parlant de Sarada, j'avoue qu'au départ son prénom m'a choquée mais au final je m'y suis habituée, je le trouve même mignon. J'ai essayé de justifier le choix de Sasuke en cherchant la signification du prénom. Concernant la fanfic, au départ je comptais m'arrêter à ce chapitre, vu que la fanfic est sur la grossesse de Sakura, mais finalement, je vais ajouter un ou deux chapitres relatant leur vie de nouveaux parents. (Oui, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter...). Sinon, j'ai envie de m'exprimer un peu par rapport au film The Last (si vous n'avez pas été spoilé ne lisez pas la suite de ce petit paragraphe). Inutile de vous décrire ma situation pendant les derniers jours: à passer mes journées à mes nuits devant Tumblr à actualiser et à chercher des spoils. Mon état de fan de SasuSaku s'est vraiment dégradé (je dis dégradé car c'est littéralement devenu le centre de ma vie). Si je ne suis pas entrain d'écrire, je suis entrain de lire, dessiner ou chercher des fanarts sur eux, car je les aime, je les AIME. Et le fait qu'il n'y ait eue AUCUNE scène SasuSaku dans le film The last, ça m'a tellement... dégoûtée ! D'accord, le NaruHina était à son summum et ils étaient adorables et tout et tout... mais.. et nous? Le pauvre fandom de SasuSaku? Vous nous avez oublié? je l'attendais depuis tellement longtemps ce film! C'est juste injuste, et ce qui m'a encore plus révoltée... C'est le fait que Sasuke n'ait pas assisté au mariage de son meilleur ami. Je ne veux pas y croire, je me dis qu'il y a surement quelque chose, il lui a surement laissé un mot, un cadeau ou l'a vu en tête à tête mais.. mais.. on nous a laissés comme ça, sans réponse. C'est juste... pathétique, je suis vraiment dégoûtée et en rogne, et ça a carrément bloqué mon inspiration pendant quelques jours. Mais bon.. J'espère qu'on aura droit, par je ne sais quel miracle, à quelques fragments de SasuSaku dans les hors séries ou autres films... sinon je vais mourir noyée dans mes larmes. Un petit commentaire ? Un avis sur le chapitre et vos états d'âmes par rapport au film? **


End file.
